Kung Fu Lovers
by BoondocksFever234
Summary: Jazmine is turning out to be everything Huey envisioned her to be. Strong, beautiful, and independent. (not to mention not so naive.) But is Jazmine's strength too much for her to handle? As well as Huey? Or will their love for each other be stronger? Lemons, Violence and Swearing, H&J, R
1. Chapter 1:To Be or Not to Be

**Okaayyy soooo this is my first fanfic. Rated M for a reason! Cussing, violence and lemons! No lemons in these first couple of chapters though. Gonna get things heated up first and keep ya'll guessing hahaha. Yea I'm that mean :) Alright, enough talking. Let's get to the story!**

Jazmine crouched down to put her sword in her bag and get out a sweat towel. She zipped up her bag, picked it up and stood back up, making the 17 year old groan in pain as she did. She grabbed her right hip where Huey had previously kicked her...quite powerfully from their session.

"Dad is getting suspicious you know" she said dabbing at her neck with the towel.

"About what?" he asked clueless to hide the lustful tone in his voice from when he was just looking at her crouching down to get her bag. Jazmine turned around and walked over to him to sit down next to him. Huey's eyes popped back to reality as she started walking towards him. Jazmine didn't let him know but she noticed where he was looking when she first turned around._ I guess he likes what he sees, _she thought.

"Well you _know..._ going out all the time with you for hours and coming back with bruises and scrapes all on my body ain't exactly a good look Huey" she said sarcastically sitting down next to him on the wooden bleachers. Jazmine has been taking karate lessons from Huey for about a year and a half now. After she saw a battle between Huey and his 16 year old brother Riley, she has been hooked on learning. But most importantly, she wanted to spend more time with Huey. She wanted to be useful in Huey's life as well as her own. Jazmine has improved a lot over the year…_greatly _in fact. Jazmine was actually able to get quite a few good punches and kicks on Huey. Her flexibility is a plus also. Her flips, backbends, and twists (all the things Huey could probably do on a good day) definitely helped her. Huey didn't want to admit it, but he was almost AFRAID of Jazmine. The way she attacks makes Huey slightly cringe and nearly get hit because of the distraction.

"Why don't you just tell him Jazmine? Trouble with your dad is the least thing I need right now." he said while taking out a bottle of water and one for her. He was about to hand it to her, but he noticed her sweaty yet slender and muscular form. Her skin was a light shade of brown and it glowed beautifully in the setting sun behind them. The golden necklace with a gold heart that Huey bought for her hung from her neck. _DAMN, _he thought. He shouldn't have looked there. The heart was hanging over her cleavage of her Nike tank top. She wasn't exactly that big in the chest, but VERY promising in the back.

"Ummmm Huey" Jazmine asked once again noticing Huey in his trance

"Oh..errr…here. Take it." He handed her the water bottle. But when she reached for it, her hand accidentally grasped his. The two stopped and looked at their hands, but looked up at each other's eyes. Maroon brown saucers met green emeralds. GOD! Why did she have to be so beautiful? Every angle and curve on her body was perfect. Jazmine was the first to snap out of it.

"Uhhhhh, thanks. But anyway, are you nuts? If he knew you laid a finger on me he would have you arrested! Then we couldn't practice anymore. And then we wouldn't be together! And then…!"

"Jazmine nothing is gonna happen to me!," Huey interrupted. "I'm pretty sure your dad would understand that you want to learn. It's not like I'm abusing you. I'm only teaching you. Besides it would take a million police officers to pull me away from you. I would never leave you." Huey automatically regretted saying that. Great, now he just hinted his love for her.

Jazmine looked into his eyes again. She has never seen such handsomeness. The shape of his face was strong and firm. His shoulders bulged with muscles underneath his sweaty T-shirt. The way he hunched over made his eight pack abs show through the T shirt. _Did he really mean that_, she thought. Or was he just saying that to calm her down? She went with the second one. He couldn't possibly want a girl like her. There were hundreds of prettier girls in the neighborhood than her. Why bother get attached to him?

"Y-you really mean that?" Jazmine asked inquisitively.

Huey looked back at her. Of COURSE he did! But he just didn't want to let his guard down just yet.

"Let's head back to my house. It's getting late," he said getting up and slinging his bag over his shoulder. He reached for her hand to help her up. She took it kind of down-heartedly but stood up, grabbed her bag and the two walked off of the abandoned football field and headed for Woodcrest.


	2. Chapter 2: All I Want is You

**I'm on a roooooolllll! Thank you to my first reviewer TheDarkQueenofRandomness. Please read this chapter and tell me what you think. All criticism is welcome. Just don't get too personal. OR I WILL FIND YOU lol jk...but seriously haha. I DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS! That is soo stupid why do i need to tell ya'll something you already know and WHY AM I STILL TALKING?**

* * *

The walk was silent but the two liked it. They were tired and worn out and just enjoyed each other's company, but neither of them admitted to that. When the sidewalk got a little narrow, Jazmine had to scoot closer to Huey, which caused her to brush her hand against his again. The two jumped at the touch.

"Sorry…" Jazmine said timidly.

"Don't worry about it." Huey said the same way. _Her touch is just amazing, _he thought. If only she could touch him longer for a few seconds longer, that would be ecstasy for him. She had absolutely no idea what she did to him just by looking at him. She puts him in a lustful trance every time she walks by.

They reached Huey's house and stepped onto his porch. Right when Huey was putting the key in the lock, the door swung open.

"BOY WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I'M TOO DAMN OLD TO BE STAYING UP WORRYING ABOUT YO…well hello cutie-pie." Granddad sweetly said in the middle of cussing Huey out. He held open the door for her. Jazmine stepped into the house followed by Huey who got a slap up the head by Granddad as he passed.

"Hello, Mr. Freeman. Do you mind if I just hang out here for a while?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh, of course honeybee. No need to even ask. You are practically family over here."

"So family all of a sudden is allowed to do what they want and be called sweet names?" Huey asked in his usual sarcastic tone.

"NIGGA HUSH! DIDN'T NOBODY ASK FOR YO BIG-HEADED SMART ASS COMMENTS! NOW KEEP IT DOWN! I'M GOIN TA BED! Goodnight cutie-pie" Granddad said going up the stairs. Jazmine waved and went into the living room and sat next to Huey who already picked up a book and started reading it.

"Yea and speaking of family, I ain't heard nobody say hey to Yung Reezy yet. Always dissin' on a nigga." Riley said coming out of the kitchen with Cindy in tow.

"Maybe cuz don't nobody like you nigga!" Cindy joked taking a bite out of an apple.

"Bitch shut the fuck up! Ain't nobody ask you!" he yelled annoyingly.

"Nigga who da fuck you talkin to?" Cindy yelled back.

"Hey Riley. Hey Cindy." Jazmine said trying to ease the mood. She grabbed the remote and switched it to

"Sup girl!" Cindy said as she sat down next to her best friend. Cindy and Jazmine have been best friends ever since grade school. Mostly because Jazmine had to help get Cindy off of Riley in a fight. Riley was talking his smack like he always does about his mother and drove her into a raging fury. That's how the two even dated in the first place. They knew they were going to be great friends after _that _day. Riley and Cindy may have been young but they shared the love for the game and for each other as well. "So girl," Cindy whispered to Jazmine "how's you and Fro Boy?"

Jazmine chuckled. "We ight I guess. I mean…you KNOW I love him so much. Like with all my heart. But he avoids romantic conversations like love isn't in his dictionary or something. He must not have the same feelings for me I guess." Cindy laughed out loud and slapped Jazmine in the arm.

"Girl is you stupid? Huey is too in love with you. I hear his conversations all the time with Riley about you. He talks about you like you are the Queen of the world, like you are Romeo's Juliet. You cannot possibly think he doesn't love you." Cindy said quieter so Huey doesn't hear them from the other side of the couch.

"He does?" Jazmine asked curiously.

"Of course. In any day now I _know _he will confess his love to you. Just give it time."

"Thanks chicka. But what about you and Riley?" Jazmine said trying to change the subject.

"Girl we is better than ever! Sure we have pity arguments like the one we just had but still, we couldn't be happier. And GIRL don't get me STARTED on the sex. WHOOOOO!" Cindy partly bragged. Jazmine jumped back on that last comment.

"Uhhh what about it?" she asked curiously.

"It's fuckin amazing! Riley knows exactly where ta hit the rights spots if you know what I mean." Cindy hinted. "You'll soon find out what I'm talkin bout with you and Hooey Phooey. Experience must be in the Freeman genes somehow."

"I like the sound of that." Jazmine said in mischief. Jazmine and Cindy busted out laughing which got a look from the two Freeman brothers. One confused look from Riley on the ground playing Battlefield 3 and an angry look from Huey who had been interrupted reading his biography book on Malcom X.

"What ya'll two bitches laughin bout over there?" Riley said.

"NUNYA!" they both yelled at him.

"Don't make me get my air pellet gun." Huey threatened.

"PUHH-LEAASE Huey. I can see those pellets headed for me in a millisecond. Can't none of those pathetic things hit me." Jazmine retorted. Huey raised an eyebrow at her as if saying 'Oh really'? He got up off the couch and went for the closet. He got the key from his pocket and unlocked the lock around the chain on the knob. He still couldn't trust Riley with the guns. He grabbed the ak17 and came back in the living room. He pointed it directly at Jazmine.

"Huey what are you doing!" Jazmine screamed.

"Think of it as training." Huey said smirking. He pulled the trigger and out flew 6 air pellets. As if she read Huey's mind, Jazmine jumped off the couch and flew at Huey, dodging every bullet. Front flipping over the first 2, spinning horizontally in between a pellet above her and one below her, and as if she saw them in slow motion, she swatted the last two pellets out of the way. Before Huey could fire another round, Jazmine leapt forward and kicked the gun out of his hand but Jazmine lost her balance and tackled Huey to the ground landing right on top of him. Their faces were only an inch away from each other and Huey's arms were around her narrow waist. Was this it? Is either of them going to make a move?

"Damn nigga you got yo ass handed to you!" Riley laughed rolling on the ground.

"Man Huey I think you created a monster!" Cindy said laughing with Riley.

Jazmine slowly lifted herself off of Huey and helped him up. Huey dusted himself off and smirked at her.

"She's right. I have." Huey said picking up his gun. Jazmine giggled. "Follow me." He quickly put up the gun, locked the door, and led her up to his room.

"Remember to strap up!" Riley shouted after them.

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN GODDAM IT! I'M TRYING TA SLEEP!... AND STRAP WHAT UP?"

Granddad finally gave in and let them have their own rooms. It was about time. Huey was getting tired of Riley's untidiness and walking in on him and Cindy….. Huey rather not think about it. They walked into his room and Jazmine sat down his bed. Huey went to his closet and got out his nun chucks.

"Here, have em." Huey said as he handed the silver trimmed wooden nun chucks. Jazmine couldn't believe it. He was giving _her_ his own personal nun chucks.

"Oh, Huey I can't take these. You love your nun chucks. Why are you giving them to me?" she asked on the verge of tears.

"Of course you can. I was planning on giving you this one day anyway. After what you did downstairs, I knew at that moment that you were ready for these. I really am proud of your progress and I wanted to show you how much." Huey said softly. Jazmine was now starting to cry. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Huey's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much!" Jazmine cried

Taken aback, Huey hesitated for a second, but he just couldn't help the way she felt around him. He hugged her back wrapping his arms around her waist. As they pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes once again. Their breathing started to pick up. Huey desired nothing more but to plant his lips on hers and take her where they stood. Jazmine was about to say something but her phone buzzed in her back pocket.

"There's daddy." she said annoyed. "I have to go."She was about to break away from the embrace but stopped and kissed Huey on the cheek. "Thank you Huey." And without another word, she turned and left the room and out the door, saying goodbye to Riley and Cindy as she passed them.

Huey was still standing in his spot in his room, motionless from the lips that just kissed his cheek. He touched his cheek softly and a small grin crept on his face. He whispered the next words that escaped his mouth.

"I love you Jazmine."

As Jazmine opened her front door, she closed it locked it and pressed her back against it. She held the nun chucks close to her heart and whispered the next words that escaped her mouth.

"I love you Huey."

* * *

**OOOOOOOHH THINGS GETTING A LIL HEATED UP BOYS AND GALS! PLZ REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3:Stronger Than Love

**Sup ya'll! Chapter 3 headed your way! Working on Chapter 4 now. Thanx for reading my story so far everyone. This chapter gives a little info on how Riley and Cindy became a couple. But don't worry HxJ fans it aint all about RxC. And also thank you DarkQueenOfRandomness for the tip. Hopefully this chapter is better. So READ ON!**

Jazmine was doing her hair for school. She thought about last night. _What have I done,_ she thought. Why did she just kiss him out in the open like that? She didn't have permission to. She always did something without thinking. Now she had to awkwardly confront him again. So stupid, Stupid, STUPID! When she heard Huey honk outside, she quickly applied the last bobby pin and a bit more Hold Hairspray and walked out of her room with her book bag around her shoulder.

"Bye, Daddy! Bye, Mommy!" Jazmine yelled from the bottom of the steps. Just as she was about to open the front door, her dad, Tom, stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it there young lady," he said examining what his daughter had on. She had on a low cut turquoise tank top that rose a little above the hip, some faded denim Capri's and green Air Force 6 on her feet. She had on a green studded belt, golden earrings and to top the accessories, the same heart necklace she loved so much. She didn't like to wear a lot of make-up, just some eyeliner and mascara will do the job.

Jazmine turned around and grunted in annoyance. "Dad, what? I don't have time for this. Huey and they are here."

"I don't care. Where in the world do you think you're going dressed like that? Matter of fact you don't need to be spending so much time with Huey anyway. Is he the reason…" Tom stopped as he looked down at his daughter's bruised hip. He walked closer to her and grabbed her shoulder. "What is this?"

Jazmine walked out of his grip and pulled down her shirt.

"Dad it's nothing! I just fell out of bed in the middle of the night. You know I'm a crazy sleeper." She lied.

"Oh don't give me that! Who did thi…?"

"Tom let her go to school. Jesus stop being such a stiff" Sarah, Jazmine's mother, said defending her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Jazmine opened the door, looked back and eyed her dad angrily and walked out.

She walked down the porch stairs and walked around Dorothy to the passenger door. She opened it and sat down in the car. Riley and Cindy were already in the backseat. "Sup, guys." Jazmine said.

"Whatever," Riley answered back. Jazmine just looked him up and down but shrugged it off.

"Sup Jazzy." Cindy said. "Dang girl, any reason you lookin' all fine today?" Jazmine just winked at her. Cindy smirked. She knew the reason. But both girls' smiles were wiped off from a realization. The car wasn't moving. They both looked at Huey whose eyes were just stuck on Jazmine. Jazmine blushed in embarrassment.

"Yo! Fro Boy! Wanna get us up outta here before we're late?" Cindy yelled. Huey jumped in realization and immediately started the car. They dropped Riley off at J. Edgar Hoover Middle School. Riley got held back for being in attendance trouble. He skipped almost every day. _Real niggas don't need school, _he would always say.

"K, hurry up. Get out, we're running late as it is." Huey said.

"Shut the hell up man. I get when I want to." Riley said back. Huey just looked back at him with a death glare. "Man whateva. I'm gettin' out cause I want to. I ain't nobody's bitch tho." Riley opened the door and got out.

"Bye, baby," Cindy said sweetly. Riley smirked back at her, waved at her and went into the school. As he opened up his locker, he looked at the perfect picture of him and his girlfriend. It was a full body shot of them. Riley was shirtless with basketball shorts on and a basketball under his arm on his hip, with his other arm wrapped around Cindy's waist who was also in basketball shorts and a sports bra who was holding on to a basketball on her shoulder. They had just got done playing one-on-one and wanted to take a picture. Riley smiled at the picture and reminisced about the former enemy who was now the love of his life.

Riley and Cindy were the worst enemies ever back in elementary school. After that game where they first met, they have gone at each other, one hit at a time, like 2 killer dogs. When Riley built up the courage to play basketball again, he tried out for another team. He wouldn't be caught dead for playing for Tom's crappy ass team. When he went to the try-outs, there she was the wicked witch of the west, Cindy McPhearson. There was only 1 point-guard position left on the team and it was either her or Riley. To make the final decision, the coach had them play one-on-one. The first basket would guarantee their spot on the team. Riley got the ball first. He started his impressive ball-handling and did a couple moves to get around Cindy. He finally got around her and dashed for the basket. He went up for a layup and just when he thought he had it, here comes a hand swatting the ball out of his hands. Cindy had just blocked his layup and quite humiliatingly. The ball flew all the way to the other side of the gym. It was still Riley's ball. He started back up at the top of the 3 point line. Riley crossed over but was blocked by Cindy's defense.

"Don't get ta thinkin you will get passed me this time, nigga" Cindy said.

"Bitch, please. Don't make me have to talk shit bout yo ugly ass momma again." Riley threatened. Cindy was now fuming. She went in for the steal and was successful. She crossed the ball between her legs and dribbled to the basket, doing a reversed lay up for the basket. The ball went in and Riley was left standing in the paint, shocked at what just happened.

"Got 'em," Cindy shouted at Riley. "Look at his stupid ass. Didn't even know what hit 'em."

Riley was the laughingstock of the entire school the next day. When Cindy came up to him to rub it in his face, Riley came out with the most brutal Yo Momma jokes he's ever said, making the laughter turn on Cindy. Cindy was so angry, she tackled Riley and pummeled his face to the ground.

"Get the fuck off me bitch!" Riley screamed in between punches. But his calling her a bitch only made her even angrier. Then Huey and Jazmine saw the scene and had to pull her off of him kicking and screaming. Huey snitched on Riley to Granddad who whooped Riley's butt even more for trash-talking a girl, a white one at that. He forced Riley to apologize to Cindy the next day. With a black-eye and a still bleeding nose, Riley somewhat apologized to Cindy. Cindy only smiled and…kissed him on the cheek? Riley was dumbfounded. He definitely wasn't expecting that.

"I forgive you. But try to improve yo game, son. I'm tired of having to always make you look like my bitch out there." Cindy said.

And that was it. The day the two became friends. He never thought that in a million years he would have a girlfriend. He always said _all girls are hoes. Bitches be usin up a niggas money all da time therefore they is all hoes._

Riley kissed his finger and touched Cindy on the picture and closed his locker and went to class.

Huey parked the car in the second row of the parking lot of J. Edgar Hoover High School. The 3 friends got out and walked into the school. Cindy said bye to them and went to the freshman hallway. Jazmine walked a little in front of Huey. Almost every boy they passed stared in awe as the beautiful senior passed them. This put Huey on edge so he sped up and walked directly beside her. Jazmine noticed and smirked to herself. They went to Jazmine's locker first. Just as Jazmine opened her locker a boy walked up to her and Huey.

"Hey Jazmine" he said. He looked over at the taller frame beside her and looked at him up and down. "Sup, Huey." Huey just tilted his head in response but also shot him a warning glare.

"Oh Darell, hi" she said excitedly. Darell looked away from Huey cautiously and back to Jazmine.

"I wanted to ask you if you got those outline notes for Ms. Berkley's class?" he said trying not to look back at Huey who was now looking more deadly than ever. "She's always on my ass about my homework and uh, you know, you just might be my savior." He said stepping a little closer.

"Uhhh, yea I got em right here" she said reaching into her locker. "Just make sure you give em back to me before 3rd block so I can turn mine in. She can be a real trip can't she?" She gave him the outlines and he took them with a rather too friendly smile.

"I know. But she's nowhere near as caring as you" he said. Jazmine blushed and looked at her feet. "Thanks, Jaz. I can always count on you." he said. "I'll see ya around."

"Bye." She waved flirtatiously. Huey just looked at her with an '_Are you serious' _look. "What?"

"Don't tell me you fell for that." Huey said.

"Fell for what?" Jazmine asked

"Jazmine, it is obvious he has the hots for you. Don't tell me you didn't notice that." He informed her.

"Huey no he doesn't. He just needed the outlines is all. Why? Are you just getting a little jealous of the attention I'm getting from him?" she teased.

Huey just frowned at her and walked away to the class they had together. She knew he didn't like being teased like that.

"Hahaha Huey come on! I was just teasing hahaha! Huey!" she shouted chasing after him.

They had Literature and Composition, Calculus, and Physiology together. Their last block was the block they had separate. He had Computer Applications and she had Girls Dance.

Huey got to get out of his Computer Applications class early because you all know Huey. He is always ahead of the class and doesn't even need a teacher to understand most topics. He stopped by the auditorium and found a bunch of girls on a wall exhausted. He spotted Jazmine instantly. She was sitting on the ground with her back against the mirror wall with her practice clothes on: a white wife beater, cammo pants and a dark blue bandana wrapped around her head. The dance teacher walked in front of all the girls and spoke loudly.

"Ok girls, I know you are all tired but we need to practice one more thing and we are done. We need to practice our improvising. It doesn't have to be good and coordinated I'm just grading you on your creativity." All the girls groaned and threw up their hands saying "Are you serious?" Jazmine didn't make one sound. She absolutely LOVED dancing. She was the captain of the dance team since her sophomore year. She wanted to set an example for her teammates.

"Alright that's enough. Now…Jazmine Dubois! Would you please go first to give the girls an example?" the teacher asked.

Jazmine got up and walked to the center of the room.

"You may start." The teacher said.

Jazmine looked at the girl controlling the music and cued her to play the song. The girl nodded and pressed play on the next song on the playlist. Rihanna's _Birthday Cake _ came through the stereos. It wasn't exactly what Jazmine was going for but she went with it. Her head bobbed slowly to the intro trying to gain focus and ideas for what her moves should be.

_Come and put your name on it  
Put your name on it  
Come and put your name on it  
Your name  
Bet you wanna put your name on it  
Put your name on it  
Come and put your name on it  
Ba-ba-baby_

Jazmine popped and locked with the beat and slid from side to side. She pointed out at the the empty auditorium and brought her hand back and bucked her body with her swinging hands to go with the lyrics.

_It's not even my birthday  
But he want to lick the icing off  
I know you want it in the worst way  
Can't wait to blow my candles out_

He want that cake, cake,  
Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake  
Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake  
Cake, cake, cake

She moved her hips moved to the beat in a belly dance kind of way while she popped them and her chest at the same time with the sway of the music. At the repetitive 'cake' part, she popped her butt while krumping with her arms and whole body. Huey just watched in awe from the window. She was absolutely KILLING it. The way her body and arms moved in sync was magic to him. Her body, period, was magic to him. Oh God! When she booty popped! That literally made him stick his forehead to the window. She danced like a pro.

_I know you wanna bite this  
Its so enticin'  
Nothin' else like this  
I'mma make you my bitch_

And it's not even my birthday  
But you wanna put your name on it  
And it's not even my birthday  
And he tryna put his name on it  
Oooh, I wanna fuck you right now  
Just get up on my body...

She got down on one knee while the other stood and waved her body in the direction where her standing foot was and switched legs and did the same thing. She popped right back up on both feet and broke dance her butt off until the end. When she was finished, there was a long silence in the auditorium before it exploded with the applause of the rest of the group.

"Way to go Jazmine!"

"Man that was sick Jazzy!"

"You GOTTA teach me that!" the group shouted. Jazmine smiled and high fived her group as they surrounded her. Their teacher clapped her hands and calmed down the crowd.

"That was exemplary Jazmine. Just try and tame down the vulgar moves next time sweetie. I don't need parents calling me yelling at me on how their children have learned _unclean_ dancing." The teacher criticized.

Jazmine just rolled her eyes and sat down against the wall trying to catch her breath as her teammates danced their turns. Jazmine looked over at the window and saw a familiar face looking back at her. It was Huey! Huey jumped back off the window as Jazmine looked at him. _Hey, _Jazmine mouthed. Huey winked in response. Jazmine blushed and looked down at her shoes. Was he watching her the whole time? She kinda felt embarrassed. It wasn't exactly her best dancing. But at the same time, it was kind of a turn on having him watch her. She looked back at the window and noticed he was gone. _What the hell? _She thought.

The bell rung and Jazmine just got done getting dressed in her regular school clothes. She walked out of the locker room and met Cindy in the hallway.

"Ready ta go girl?" Cindy asked.

"Sure am. Today was so damn slow. Until…" Jazmine paused.

"Until what?" Cindy asked curiously.

"Well, today in dance class, I was practicing my improv and Huey was watching the whole time." Jazmine explained. "It's not like I knew but…I think he liked it." She giggled.

"Oooohh my Jazzy getting freaky for her man. I see you girl!" Cindy teased.

"Shut up!" Jazmine joked back. They walked to the car in the parking lot where they met Huey.

"Bout time." He said.

"Nigga hush! You know girls take longer than boys. Don't be rushing us!" Cindy retorted. Huey just rolled his eyes and looked at Jazmine. Jazmine smirked and looked at the ground again.

"What?" she asked embarrassed.

"I never saw you dance before." He said. "You were amazing."

"You ain't seen nothing yet." She said opening the door and sitting in the car.

"Well I hope I get to see more." He said. Cindy just looked at the two.

"Yea I bet you do, now if you two don't mind flirt-fuckin each other, I'd like to pick up my boo and get home." Cindy interrupted the two. Huey rolled his eyes, started the car, and drove to the middle school to pick up Riley.

Riley got in the car and greeted his girl with a long and tender kiss. Cindy looked at him with a confused look.

"What was that for babe?" Cindy asked.

"Can't I just kiss my girl and not have it be a problem?" he said. "I just missed you is all."

"Awwwww. Babe I missed you too." She kissed him this time and longer. Jazmine looked back at the couple with a smirk.

"Alright now. Ya'll ain't about ta do all that in my Granddad's car." Huey said.

"Nigga up wit dat shit! You know damn well you wanna be doin what we doin wit yo hoe over der!" Riley retorted. Jazmine looked at Huey and blushed. Huey just reached back and slapped Riley upside the head. "Nigga watch it! Ain't nobody scared of yo ass nigga!" Huey rolled his eyes and drove them home.

Cindy was the first to be dropped off. Riley got out with her.

"I'm hanging out here. Tell Granddad not ta wait up. I'll walk home." Riley said.

"Alright. Don't be out late." Huey said.

"Ok _Dad_" Riley teased.

Huey drove off with Jazmine to his house. Huey looked over at her and she looked at him. They both nodded at each other simultaneously. It was finally the time of day they both look forward to every day.

PRACTICE TIME!

* * *

**REVIEWWWWW PLEEEAAASSEEE. I know this chapter may be a bit boring but give it time. Criticisms are welcome. Your opinions will make this better! Tell me what you wanna read! I will try to write it. Working on Chapter 4 now! Stay updated!**


	4. Chapter 4: Love Hurts

**YAAAAAYYYY NEW CHAPTER! DO THE BOOTY DANCE DO THE BOOTY DANCE!...what? i'm weird okay? geez. But yea a lot of action and violence in this chapter and an ending you never saw coming. DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS. really? they're gonna make me say that every time? Whatevs. okay to the storyyyyy!**

* * *

Once they reached Huey's house, they immediately got their things ready for practice. Huey escorted Jazmine to his room to get her stuff. She went to his closet to pull out a duffel bag full of clothes of hers. She pulled out some athletic clothes she already had there. She had spent the night at his house plenty of times so she thought it be useful to have clothes there anyway. She took the clothes out and went to the bathroom to change.

"Hurry, we don't have much time." Huey rushed. He just changed his pants and slipped on loose fitting jeans. He grabbed his kung-fu bag and slung two samurai sword cases over his shoulder, one for him and the old sword Jazmine uses.

"Okay, I'm ready let's go." Jazmine said coming out of the bathroom. Huey turned around and…oh God not again! _Why does she do this to me?! _Huey thought. Jazmine had on a tight grey Mizuno tank top and tight black yoga Capri's and white Sketcher's shoes. Her hair was in a tight bun with her usual two strands of hair at the sides of her face. "Huey? I said we can go." Jazmine snapped Huey out of it. "Geez can you not stare off into space about me for 10 minutes?" she teased as she grabbed her kung-fu bag. Huey made his famous face at her. _Obviously NOT! If you could put away your feminine attractiveness then we wouldn't have this problem, _Huey thought. They went downstairs and out the door. They walked to the abandoned football field where they always practiced. Huey set down the bags and swords on the bleachers as Jazmine did the same.

"Come on, let's stretch." Huey suggested.

"Alright boss." Jazmine said sarcastically. She was the first to start. She brought her right arm across her chest and stretched it for 15 seconds and did the same with her left. Then she brought her right elbow behind her head and pulled it to get the stretch and did the same with her left. She then grabbed her right foot and brought it behind her bottom for stretching her quads and did the same with her left. Huey watched his beautiful friend gracefully stretch her muscles. And as if she knew he was watching her, she bent straight down and touched the ground to stretch her thighs and glutens. Huey's eyes popped but soon had to look away. He couldn't bear looking at his friend in such a way. After they got done stretching, it was time for practice to begin.

"Come on Jazmine. We need to work on your hand-to-hand combat. You are slacking a bit in that category." Huey criticized.

"Well dang! Thanks Huey." Jazmine said sarcastically.

They walked to the center of the football field, approached each other and bowed to each other. They then got in their fighting stance. Huey, with his feet spread apart, one in front of the other, and one hand in a fist with the wrist up and the other hand with the palm facing Jazmine and Jazmine with her feet spread apart, one in front of the other, and hands straight with her arm over her chest and hand near her ear and the other arm out in front of her.

Huey was the first to attack. He attacked first. He went for her right jaw but was blocked by her arm. His next attack was to her left hip but was blocked by her other arm. Huey attacked several more times, each time being blocked by Jazmine's amazing defense. Jazmine ducked as Huey spun in the air and tried to swing-kick her on his turning. But she didn't notice the other leg coming back around after the first one. He kicked her square in the neck and made her fly to the ground. She kicked her feet up and pushed herself up with her shoulders and hands but was kicked back down by Huey's finisher.

"Gotta be aware of an attack EVEN when recovering. Some enemies might not be so merciful." Huey stated walking around her.

But Jazmine swung her leg around and tripped him making him hit the floor with a loud thud. She flung herself up again this time, more cautiously and went in for the attack for her offense. She did a double kick in the air to Huey's face but they were blocked back down. She went in for the hit at his core but her wrist was grabbed by Huey. He flung her arm in a circle making her whole body flip in a circle and crash down to the floor.

"Quicker Jazmine. Attack QUICKER!" Huey instructed.

Jazmine took a stance as a track star about to race and dashed towards Huey. She jumped out at him, tackling him but Huey lifted his leg and flung her over him. She did a somersault and got back in a stance on the ground. This time she did a semi-cartwheel in the air landing on the other side of Huey. She jabbed at his face but they were blocked. Huey then jabbed at her face and _they _were blocked. Jazmine attacked quicker like Huey said and got 4 good punches at Huey's face. Huey wiped the blood from his lip and tried to drop kick Jazmine but she grabbed his foot and pulled him to her and punched him once again. Huey fell to the ground but quickly recovered.

"Come on, _instructor_." Jazmine teased. "Attack quicker." Jazmine smirked as she got back in her battle stance. Huey got back in his. They went at each other at the same time. Huey jumped in the air again and went in for a kick (slowmo moment right here) Jazmine bent her whole body back (yes, the matrix move) and Huey missed his target miserably. When Jazmine got back up, turned around, swung her left leg while tucking her right one in and swung it all the way around to kick Huey square in the head. (end of slow mo) .

"HIYAAAAAA!" Jazmine screamed.

Huey hit the dirt face first. He tried to get up but failed. His head was dizzy. He couldn't even see straight for a moment. He turned around still laying down and looked up at the woman who visciously and easily knocked him down. He just sat there astounded by her previous move.

"Slacking huh?" Jazmine said breathing hard. Huey smirked and stood back up shakily. They got back in opposite positions and bowed to each other, ending their first section of practice.

"Let's take 5 huh?" Huey suggested. Jazmine nodded and they headed over towards the bleachers.

"Don't have a concussion do you?" Jazmine asked as they sat down.

"Nah. My afro protected my head. That's one of the advantages of this thing." Huey said. Jazmine giggled. " But Jazmine, that has got to be one of the strongest hits anyone has ever laid on me." He said sincerely. "You're special." Jazmine only blushed.

"Thanks." She said. She took out a water bottle and took a sip. She didn't wanna chug because that would be the biggest mistake of her life. Huey was smart enough to notice when she chugged water, so she was pretty careful. "Ready?"

"Yup." He said wiping away the sweat on his face with his towel.

They each took their swords and headed out to the field again. They stood opposite ends of each other and bowed. They took their swords in both hands and slowly slid them out of their cases. Huey got in his sword stance with the sword facing parallel to his face in front of him right below his eyes. Jazmine got in her sword stance with the sword held high out at her side and her other hand faced at Huey. They walked towards each other and crossed swords and went at it. The field was filled with sounds of clinging metal.

Riley and Cindy were chilling on her couch watching South Park. Riley was laid out across the couch with Cindy on his lap lying back against his chest.

_How would you like to suck my balls?_

_(Gasp from class)_

_What did you say?_

_Oh, I'm sorry let me speak a little louder._

_(Grabs megaphone)_

_I said HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY BALLS, MR. GARRISON!_

…_holy shit dude._

Riley started cracking up. This was one of his favorite shows.

"Man now der is a real nigga. Cartman don't play wit no bitch ass niggas. Gives it do em straight." Riley said while still laughing.

"You're terrible." Cindy said giggling. "I still won't forget the time you cussed out Mr. Andrews." Cindy said.

"Awh yeah. Man dat pussy ass muthafucka got me fucked up thinkin Imma kiss his ass and apologize for not gettin up in front of da whole damn class and read an essay. Man fuck dat nigga. Imma do what I wants ta do. I don't give a flying fuck!" Riley said agitated. Cindy only giggled at him.

"Baby calm da hell down. You showed him what you're made of. Now he _definitely _knows not ta fuck wit my man no more." She said. She started gripping and rubbing the rim of his pants with her thumb and fingers. "Plus" she kissed him gently "I think he's so uptight cause he ain't got a girl" she kissed him more aggressively "to fuck senselessly every night."

"Hell nah he don't." he answered back. He turned her body around and sat her back down on his lap. Cindy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. Riley returned the kiss slipping his tongue in her mouth. Riley grabbed her narrow waist and flipped them over on the couch with her now on bottom. Just as he was about to lift her shirt, the front door lock switched.

"SHIT!" Cindy gasped. "It's my mom! I forgot she comes home early from work today!" She shoved Riley off of her and the couple quickly straightened themselves out before Clara, Cindy's mother, stepped into the house.

"Hi sweetie, I'm home! Oh, hi Riley I wasn't expecting you here." Clara said.

"Sup Mrs. McPhearson, I'm sorry. I should've asked your permission first before coming." Riley apologized. Cindy just smiled at him. He was a real thug on the streets, but he always behaved in front of her and her family. It was the cutest thing.

"Oh, nonsense! I just wasn't expecting you was all. How long are you staying? You can stay for dinner if you like." Clara offered.

"No thanks, Mrs. McPhearson. It's probably best I be on my way anyway." Riley said getting up off the couch. Cindy made a pouty face at him. He only winked at her making her smirk at him.

"Well, nice seeing you again, Riley." She said. "Come back soon."

Clara McPhearson wasn't always a wealthy and polite woman. She grew up in a tiny apartment with a single mother raising 4 other siblings, her being the oldest. She never knew her father. All she knew was that he was a drug addict and ran off with another woman when her mother was pregnant with their second child, Clara being 14 then. Clara felt so unloved and unappreciated that she even tried drugs to get rid of the sadness. She ran away from home, skipped school, and hung out with "friends" doing drugs. This continued for 6 years. Until one day, when she came back home, she found her mother hanging from the opposite end of a rope from the attic, with a chair kicked over. Clara was so stoned she didn't even realize what had happened. She just walked right passed the hanging dead corpse and collapsed on the kitchen floor. It wasn't until 2 hours later when her second youngest sibling, John, walked in the kitchen shaking her awake screaming and yelling. Clara immediately stood up and tried to remember what happened. Then she saw it. Her mother. How could she have done this? Why did her mother leave her like this? Or was it her fault? Was her running away doing this to her mother? Clara broke down then and there with her brother in her arms.

The police were called and each child including Clara was taken to foster care homes. Her youngest three siblings were adopted right then and there. Clara cried for weeks as her infant siblings were taken away from her. Clara then made a promise to herself that she would go back to school, get an education, and make a perfect life for herself. And that she did. She went to college where she met her husband Charles McPhearson. He took care of her, treated her like his queen, and gave her a beautiful and healthy baby. He married her and made a family home for her. Now she is on cloud nine. Watching her daughter grow up with supporting parents, a stable home, and good neighborhood is the greatest pleasure of all, knowing she has fulfilled her oath.

Riley headed out the door and walked home. It was only 1 and half blocks so he would be back home in no time. He took out his phone and texted Cindy real quick.

Cindy felt her phone buzz. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled as she saw who it was from.

_**Message received from: Yung Reezy my Bae 3**_

_**Come over tonight. We can finish what we started ;)**_

_**I love you. **_

Cindy texted back.

Riley looked at his phone.

_**Message received from: Cindy my Bae 3**_

_**I'll be there. Better be ready baby. Trust. ;)**_

_**Love you too. See you tonight.**_

Riley smirked to himself and kept walking home. Yup. He enjoyed his life.

Huey and Jazmine were now gasping for air, both looking more tired than they have ever been since they started practicing together. The funny thing is, neither of them had a single scratch on them. Jazmine's defense hand-on-hand still needed work. But as for her sword skills…no comment. Huey couldn't get a single hit on her. Or so he thought. Jazmine was so tired that she was desperate for an attack.

"Jazmine,….listen….to your….conscience" Huey said in the middle of gasping for air. "You are tired….you are more gullible….to try…anything that will….cost your life."

Jazmine just couldn't fight it. She wanted it to be over. She went at him swinging high making Huey block it. She attacked again 3 more times, each time getting blocked. Until one more attack, she made a vertical slice at Huey. Big mistake. Huey stepped out of the way and…..SLIIIING! Right when he stepped out of the way, he turned around and slashed her across her back.

"AAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Jazmine screamed. She dropped her sword and fell to the ground. Huey walked over to her and looked down at her.

"Jazmine. This is a… test. Yes it… stings. But can… you…. fight it?" he asked. Jazmine was shaking and shouting in pain. God this hurt Huey to see her like this. But this was the ultimate moment to see what she was truly made of.

"Huey…" she said in the middle of sobbing. "I ….can't…" Jazmine was in so much pain. She just couldn't.

"Yes …..you …..can Jazmine." Huey said more aggressively. "Stand….UP!" he shouted. She reached out for her sword. She grabbed it firmly. She put both hands on the ground and tried lifting herself.

"AHHHH!" she screamed as she felt the sting in her back and fell back to the ground. Why was Huey doing this to her? Didn't he love her? Obviously not. How could he stand over her while she was in pain like this?

"JAZMINE!...I WON'T…..LET YOU….GIVE UP! GET…UP!" he shouted at her full force. Jazmine was now starting to cry. But she stopped herself. No. She was going to fight.

She grabbed her sword again and pushed herself off the ground with her hands. She lifted her leg and pushed off with the other. Her back was now EXCRUCIATING. She thought she would faint but she kept on. She used her sword and pushed it into the ground to hoist herself up and finally, stood on both feet in front of him.

"Well done, Jazmine." He said. He put down his sword as well as her and they both bowed. Jazmine knew she probably shouldn't have done that because she fainted in his arms then and there. _Shit,_ he thought to himself. He laid her on her stomach on the wooden bleachers. He got together both of their swords and bags and carried her bridal style to his house.

* * *

**YEAAAAAAAA BUDDDYYYY! told you it was a surprise ending. REVIEW! YA'LL KNOW DA DRILL! **


	5. Chapter 5:I Forgive You

**HEEEEEYYY YA'LLLL! I'M BACK! No duhhh, but anyways here's Chapter 4! More romance and comfort in this chapter. DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jazmine felt herself being lifted. She felt weightless and weak. She lifted her head and opened her eyes only for a second to notice Huey looking back down at her. Her head fell back down and she just let herself be numb. She was just too weak. She couldn't be strong anymore. She gave it everything she had.

Huey waddled through his front door, walked in and pressed his back against the door to close it.

"Hello?" Huey shouted through the house. No response. _Thank God, _Huey thought. Granddad must have been out for the night. The last thing Huey needed was Granddad on his ass about this. God! What was he thinking? He didn't mean to cut her so deep! The wounds he gave her in the past were just little harmless bruises and scrapes. Not a cut that looks like a lion got a hold of you. This just might ruin their friend ship forever. He was going to have to make up BIG TIME for this one.

Next thing Jazmine felt was her being laid down on her stomach on something soft and wonderfully cushioned. Wait. She knew this feeling from anywhere. It was Huey's bed. If only she could wake up and see him. _Come on Jazmine! Wake up…WAKE UP!, her inner voice said. _But she just couldn't. The pain was too much. She tried so hard to fight it.

"Jazmine, if you can hear me, we need to clean your wound. Just trust me okay? Don't panic." Huey said calmly but seriously. Jazmine heard the sound of fabric ripping and a cool breeze brush against her stinging back. Wait, this only meant…Huey was looking at her half naked right now. If Jazmine could, she would be blushing right now. She heard Huey get up and walk to the bathroom. She heard water running and cabinets opening and closing. She heard him come back and set a couple things down.

"Jazmine, this might hurt. Try to be still." Huey said. That frightened Jazmine. And she had the right to be because the next thing she felt was the most excruciating pain she has ever felt. Huey had dipped a washcloth in hot water and placed it across her back. Jazmine had no choice. She opened her eyes and groaned in pain. The hot water and steam was going through all over her cut and made her squirm. It was so hard to try to keep still but she fought the urge. Huey then flipped the towel and laid it on the other side. Jazmine was near tears. She couldn't take this anymore. Huey took the towel, wet it again in the hot water, ringed it out, and started dabbing at her cut to soak up all the left over blood. Jazmine was used to the steam now but that didn't mean it was over. Huey put down the towel and picked up the bottle.

"Huey, please, I'm okay now. I can't take anymore." Jazmine begged. Huey stroked her cheek gently.

"I know, I know, it hurts. But I can't risk you getting a bad infection. You are a fighter. Fight for me ok?" Huey whispered. Jazmine nodded.

Huey uncapped the bottle and poured alcohol across her back on her wound. Jazmine immediately let out a loud scream. She tried getting up but Huey held her shoulders back down.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME! LET ME GO!" Jazmine screamed. It burned Huey inside to see his friend like this.

"Jazmine, please calm down. This will all be over quicker if you lay still!" Huey tried saying over her screaming. Jazmine tamed down a bit, but was still squirming. Jazmine was now in tears. This was going to be the longest night of her life.

* * *

Riley was outside his front door when he heard a shriek. _What the fuck? _he thought. He busted through the front door but nobody was home. Then he heard that same shriek upstairs in Huey's room. He opened Huey's door and immediately regretted it.

"GET THE FUCK OOOOUUUT!" Jazmine screamed. All Riley saw was her bare and slashed back and a little side-view of her breast. Caught in the middle of staring, Huey hollered at his annoying little brother.

"RILEY! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Riley dashed out of that room quick and went to his room.

What the hell did he just witness? Then it clicked. Riley smirked and laughed. He knew this day would come eventually. Huey said that we would never do something like this, but look what happened. He knew his brother would never lay a hand or object on a woman. It couldn't have been intentional.

_**Message sent from: Yung Reezy**_

_**Hey babe. Uhhh there has been an incident so it might have to wait. **_

_**Message received from: Cindy my Bae 3:**_

_**What happened?**_

_**Message sent from: Yung Reezy **_

_**Huey gashed Jazmine pretty good. I walked in and she has a cut across her back as long as a mile and there's no way in hell Huey's gonna want anybody over I know that right now from the way I was handled by em.**_

_**Message received from: Cindy my Bae 3**_

_**HE DID WHAT?! OH HELL NAW I'M COMING OVER THERE!**_

_**Message sent from: Yung Reezy**_

_**Babe calm down! He has everything under control!**_

Riley didn't get a reply back. _Oh shit, _he thought.

* * *

The stinging went away and Jazmine was calm again. Huey was now gently dabbing on and around her wound with peroxide wipes. The blood stopped flowing and the cut didn't look as big anymore. It looked a lot cleaner and that was good.

"Almost done," Huey said. Jazmine laid there staring at the door. She didn't know what to think at this point. She didn't want to be mad at him. If she were to be mad at him then she should have been mad at him all the other times she was hurt by him which doesn't make sense. But this was way more severe. She wanted to be mad at him, but the way he was taking care of her now made a difference. Maybe he did care for her if he is going through all of this for her. "Okay, there. Can you move at all?" he asked. Jazmine shifted, no pain. She shifted from side to side, no pain. She rotated sides, a bit more pain.

"Yea, a little," Jazmine said meekly.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Huey said exiting the room. He came back with a big bandage roll. "Let me help you up." he said crouching beside her. Jazmine held her ripped sports bra, which was now just a piece of cloth, to her front trying not to expose herself. Huey helped her swing her legs over the edge of the bed and supported her lower back, carefully trying not to touch her wound. Jazmine hissed through her teeth as she sat up. The pain wasn't as much as earlier, but it still hurt pretty bad.

"Ssssss," she inhaled through her teeth. She stood up slowly and faced Huey who was trying so hard not to look beyond her chin. He took the bandage roll, unraveled it and stuck one end on her side under her armpit and started wrapping her body tightly with the bandage. When he got closer to her breasts, he hesitated.

"Ummm…Jazmine, you might need to…" he hinted. Jazmine hesitated also, but knew she would rather have Huey do this than anybody. So she timidly dropped her cloth and let it hit the floor. Huey was now focusing strictly on Jazmine's eyes, Jazmine doing the same. Their eyes did not break for one second until he was completely done, taping it around her shoulder as he finished. Jazmine stood before him with only a bandage-type bra on and bloody Capri's. Huey was the first to break the staring. He went to his drawer and pulled out a huge, dark green T-shirt and a pair of his old boxers. "I think it's best if you just stayed here tonight. It's late and it is the weekend after all." Jazmine nodded and took the shirt. She quickly looked at the clock and saw that it was already 8:57 p.m. She lifted the shirt above her head and put her arms and head through it struggling a bit. Jazmine looked down at her Capri's and got a nervous look on her face. Huey noticed and knew he had to help. Jazmine pushed her Capri's off and let it fall to her ankles and stepped out of them. Huey kneeled down and opened up the boxers. Jazmine held on to Huey's shoulders and stood up on one foot while putting the other through the leg hole. When it was all the way through, she did the same with the other foot. Huey grabbed the rim of the boxers and pulled them up her slender legs and thighs. He looked back in her eyes, his hands still on her hips. Jazmine looked back in his, her hands still on his arms. Their bodies were literally touching, feeling each other's body heat. Huey pulled Jazmine a bit closer and paused to see if she would protest at all. She didn't she leaned in a bit more too, closing the empty space between them, their faces only a centimeter away from each other. Their heads leaned in close until the door swung open.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Cindy shouted running in and tackling Huey out of Jazmine's grip. Cindy started slapping him in the face and kneeing him in the stomach. "HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT TO MY BEST FRIEND YOU FUCKING BASTARTD!"

"Cindy get the hell off of me!" Huey shouted underneath her. Jazmine could only watch in fear. What could she do? Getting Cindy off her would only mess her up. Her worries were solved when Riley came running in the room

"Riley help him!" Jazmine shouted. Riley didn't hesitate. He ran over to Cindy and pulled her off with ease.

"Get the fuck off me nigga!" Cindy shouted at Riley. Riley threw his hands up in defense. Cindy looked over to Jazmine and walked over to her.

"Oh my God, Jazmine are you okay baby?" Cindy asked hugging her gently.

"Cindy I'm fine. It was…" Jazmine paused looking over at Huey, who was about to explode where he stood. "It was an accident." She finished.

"Oh bullshit! He knew damn well he didn't have to go that fucking far!" she shouted pointing at Huey. "Jazmine if he ever lays another hand on you, I swear by Almighty GOD!" she shouted louder stepping closer to Huey. Riley stopped her, grabbed her by the hand and waist and led her out of the room.

"Cin, come on! Chill out babe! Nothing is gonna happen!" Riley comforted her. He closed the door behind him and apologized to the two.

When the door closed, Huey looked like he was about to go on a rampage.

"Who the hell even told her?" he asked. Jazmine just shrugged her shoulders and went over to calm him down.

"It's okay. You know Cindy. She's over protective sometimes. She'll get over it." She comforted grabbing his arm. Huey looked down at her.

"It's not her, Jazmine. It's you." He said. Jazmine's eyes widened in confusion. " I mean, how are _you _going to get over this? You're probably never going to forgive me because of this. I'm always talking about how I'll protect you and I will never deceive you and here I am nearly slicing you in half.

"Huey.."Jazmine tried saying

"No, Jazmine. Don't even try to act like this is okay! This ISN'T okay! I can hardly sleep at night because of the harsh practices I've been giving you. You don't understand that…" Huey was interrupted by Jazmine's lips on his, kissing him gently. Huey jumped but it didn't take long before his arms were around her narrow waist pulling her to him gently. Jazmine wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The kiss went on for about 15 seconds before they stopped for air. Jazmine smirked up at him.

"I think I've been rubbing off on you." she joked. Huey smirked back at her and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Huey don't ever think that I won't forgive you. I do. This is just a little bump in the road. I know you didn't intentionally mean to hurt me. You didn't betray me. You just saved me here. No one could have cared for me in any way shape or form like you just did here. We'll get through this." She gave him one more kiss and broke out of the embrace. "Now, can you help me find my phone? I know my Dad is freaking out." Huey smirked at her and went downstairs to get her phone out of her kung-fu bag. He came back and gave it to her.

"Thanks." She dialed her father's phone number and waited for him to pick up. He picked up on the second ring. "Hi Dad…"

"JAZMINE DUBOIS DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" he shouted. Jazmine jumped at the loud voice in her ear. Huey looked up at her, for he could hear her father's voice from across the room.

"Yes, Dad I know it's late. But, I had to stay after school for extra dancing practice and Huey was kind enough to wait until practice is over and give me a ride home. I'm fine really." She convinced. Huey smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. She was a pretty good actress.

"I don't care. There is absolutely no reason you should be out until 9 at night with _him_ all the time." he shouted still. Jazmine rolled her eyes and just sat there and listened to her square of a father babble on.

"Dad, OKAY I get it. Well I'm over here now and safe so no need losing sleep over it! Can I just spend the night here? I'll be fine." She asked.

"No! Absolutely"

"YES, HONEY YOU MAY! HAVE A GOOD TIME" Jazmine heard her mother interrupt her father on the other line.

"Thanks mom and I will. I love you both. Bye." Jazmine hung up and put her phone on the night stand by the bed. She looked over at Huey who was changing the sheets and covers on the bed and throwing away all the trash he used for her wound. Once he was done, he slipped into his pajamas and turned off the lights. He walked back to the bed and pulled back the covers for her.

"After you," he said. Jazmine walked over to the bed and carefully sat down and laid down on her side. Huey got in after her and pulled the covers over them. Should he? Yea he should. He scooted up behind her, but not too close and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Jazmine smiled and relaxed against him.

"Goodnight Jazmine," he whispered into her neck. This made Jazmine literally shiver. He felt so good and warm next to her. She didn't care if her wound rubbed to much against him. She scooted back even more until her butt was grazing against his lower waist.

"Goodnight Huey," she whispered back and they both fell into a peaceful slumber in each others arms.

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6:Deception

**I know, I know I'm late on updating! But sad to say this chapter ain't exactly that exciting but it did take me a lot of time to think up so please read! DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS! ENJOY!**

* * *

Jazmine's eyes fluttered open from the light seeping in from the blinds. She looked over to her right and noticed that no one was there. She also looked at the digital clock that said 10:05. She lifted her head off of the pillow and supported herself with her elbows. She was shocked. She was expecting for a sharp pain to hit her when she slightly sat up, but it wasn't as bad as she thought. She sat up and sat on her butt. _That's _when it kicked in. She winced at the pain a bit. This was definitely gonna take the fun out of her weekend. She heard the door open and in walked Huey with a plate full of mouthwatering eggs and bacon and a cup of orange juice. Jazmine's eyes lit up as she saw the heavenly goodness, and the breakfast too.

"Morning," Huey said. "Feeling better?" he asked setting the plate on a bed tray in front of her.

"Yea a bit." she answered. She put a forkful of eggs in her mouth and made a yummy sound. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem," he reached in his pocket and got out a bottle of ibuprofen. He poured 3 tablets in his hand and handed them to Jazmine. "Here, take these every 12 hours." He set the bottle on the nightstand for her to remember. Jazmine popped all 3 of them in her mouth and took a couple sips of her orange juice.

"Umm, Huey? Can I ask you something?" Jazmine inquired. Huey nodded his head curiously. "Did you mean your actions last night?" Jazmine asked. Huey's eyes widened in shock. Jazmine knew she probably sounded stupid just now. "I mean I'm only asking because I was hurt and you were only trying to comfort me and you started blaming yourself and I just didn't want things going south for you and I only took the initiative to…" Jazmine was interrupted by Huey's lips on hers. Huey pulled away and smirked at her.

"Does that answer your question." he knowingly asked.

"Uhhhh huhhh" Jazmine stammered. Huey smirked even more. "I'll be downstairs. Take your time getting ready. Don't stress yourself. Holler if you need help." He said. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Jazmine touched her lips and smiled to herself. She knew now for a fact how Huey felt about her. If only she could hear him say it though. And she wanted to build up the courage to tell him too. They would eventually, she hoped. Huey isn't exactly the one to come out with his emotional feelings all so suddenly. She would just have to get to his fuzzy side was all. Couldn't be that hard could it? Nah. She finished her breakfast and set the tray on the floor beside her. She swung her legs over the bed, and stood up…..OOOOUUUUUCHH! It wasn't much of a stinging pain anymore, it was just soreness. She opened Huey's closet and grabbed a towel. She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled everywhere and she even _looked _like she was in pain. She took off Huey's shirt and threw it to the floor and noticed a problem. How was she gonna get the bandages off? Crap! She hadn't thought about that. She didn't want to bother Huey but, it was the only option. She popped her head out of the bathroom and hollered for Huey. Huey came running up the stairs with a concerned look on his face.

"What is it? Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

"I'm fine Huey. Can you…uhhh…undo my bandages please?" she asked timidly.

"Ummm, yea...S-sure." He agreed. Jazmine let him in the bathroom. She looked in his eyes nervously before turning around. Huey walked up behind her and took off the tape around her shoulder. He then started unraveling the bandages off her body. He wrapped his arms around her to meet the other hand in front of her. Jazmine could feel Huey's breath quicken on her neck. She could even feel Huey pulling her to him every round of bandage. Jazmine turned her head slightly to look at him through her peripherals. Huey was now squeezing firmly on her waist. She just felt so good to him. He didn't ever want to let her go. When he got to the final round, he took a look at her wound. It was actually a LOT better. All of it was scabbed over and half of it was already starting to scar. She was healing quite well. But Huey realized he had the bandages in his hand and Jazmine was standing with her back to him, covering herself with her arms. "T-there you go. You can shower now." he said nervous.

"Thanks Huey," Jazmine said. She turned a bit and looked at him over her shoulder, giving him what he thought was the sexiest, yet teasing look she has ever given him. He was so taken by here glance that he left the bathroom without another word. Jazmine giggled to herself and let her hands down. She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. UGHHH it looked hideous, but at the same time it kind of made her look tough. It was getting better though. If she was lucky, it might be a scar before Monday, but she didn't hope too high. She took off the boxers and turned on the shower to warm and stepped in. When the hot water landed on her back, she gave out a sigh of both satisfaction and pain. It felt like it was cleansing it but it stung like hell. She got her hair wet and used Huey's shampoo like she always did. They basically had the same hair so why not? She took a washcloth, lathered it up with soap and washed her body and face. When she got out, she felt like a whole new person. _I really needed that, _she thought.

* * *

Huey was downstairs watching CNN alone. Riley usually didn't wake up until twelve, so Huey could relax a little longer. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Granddad yawning and rubbing his eyes. He was already dressed which was a surprise.

"Damn brother of yours and Cindy can't stop jumpin on da damn bed! Aren't ya'll too old for dat? Keepin' me up all night. Too old for this shit!" Granddad complained. Huey just looked at his grandfather and shook his head. "Is Jazmine here?" Granddad asked. Huey nodded his head and got ready for an earful. "Tom called me last night talkin bout how you keep takin advantage of her and all that….You wouldn't be by any chance would you?" Huey looked at Granddad like he was crazy.

"Granddad, Jazmine and I are just friends. I would never take advantage of her. You know that." Huey told him. "Besides since when do you listen to Tom?"

"Boy don't be gettin smart with me! Just making sure! Now I'm going to the park to play chess with Ruckus. Then I got me a date tonight. So don't hold up. And behave yourselves." Granddad said. He grabbed the keys of Dorothy and walked out the door. Huey got back to watching his CNN. Then he heard another set of footsteps coming down the stairs and it was Jazmine. She was looking a LOT better now that she has taken a shower. She was wearing jean shorts, a Hard Rock T-shirt, and no makeup. Her hair was back in a tight bun with her two strands by her face. She picked up her bag on the foot of the steps and walked in the living room.

"Hey, I'm just gonna go walk over to my house and let my parents know I'm fine. I might be over again later k?" she said.

"Alright. You sure you're okay?" Huey asked walking her to the door. "These things shouldn't be taken lightly." He warned her.

"I'll be fine, Huey. Don't worry." Jazmine said. Huey nodded and opened the door for her.

"You need me to walk you?" Huey asked.

"Huey, it's right across the street," Jazmine chuckled. "Besides you don't want to listen to my dad when we get there do you?" Jazmine teased. Huey shook his head quickly jokingly. Jazmine laughed and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you, Huey, for everything." Jazmine whispered in his ear. When they separated, she gave him one last glance and walked out the door and across the street. Huey waited until she was completely inside her house until he closed his door. He turned back around only to be met by two sets of eyes just looking at him. Riley and Cindy were at the foot of the steps just smirking at Huey.

"The hell ya'll lookin at?" Huey said. He blew past the two and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Boy, don't even front. We know ya'll got lovey dovey feelings for each other. I really don't see what she sees in _you_ from slashing her back in half but still." Cindy said following Huey along with Riley. Huey just glared at his brother's ghetto girlfriend.

"What goes on between me and Jazmine is none of your business," Huey said getting out a water bottle.

"HA! So you don't deny it!" Riley pointed at Huey.

"Deny what?" Huey asked.

"You and Jazmine being in love" Riley said.

"I didn't say we were."

"But _you _love her."

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Cuz a brotha need ta look after a brotha! You know. Give you tips!" Riley said. Huey just looked at his brother with a blank expression.

"Riley. What makes you think I need tips from you?" Huey asked.

"Cuz you ain't got that much pussy he's got." Cindy butted in.

"Says the girl with freshly made hickeys all over her neck." Huey retorted. Cindy gasped and immediately covered her neck with her hands. Huey shook his head and took his water bottle to his room. He laid down on his bed and picked up a book. Yes, indeed, he absolutely, positively, undoubtedly, inquisitively, loved Jazmine Dubois.

* * *

Jazmine walked through her door as plainly and straight as possible. She closed the door and quickly walked to her room and threw the kung fu bag under her bed.

"Jazmine is that you?" her sweet voiced mother asked. Thank goodness, it wasn't her father. That's the last person she needed on her plate right now.

"Yea mom I'm home." Jazmine said coming back down the stairs.

"Honey, we need to talk." Sarah said. "Come sit down." She said patting the couch. Jazmine walked to the living room and sat down as non-obvious as she could. "Is there anything you want to talk to me about? Absolutely anything? I know you can't come clean with your father, but I'll try being more understanding."

"Well thanks Mom, but I don't have anything to tell you." Jazmine lied. She wanted to come clean with her mother at least but she just couldn't.

"Jazmine, you have been gone for more than 6 hours a day every day. You have bruises and cuts all over," Jazmine flinched in nervousness "and you go out with Huey all the time." Sarah said calmly. "You can't possibly think that you will fool me in saying nothing is going on. Please tell me honey. I won't be upset. I will understand, I promise."

"But that's the thing Mom! You can't understand and you never will! Just let it go! Huey means everything to me and neither you nor Dad will ever understand the love we share because it's not like you ever share anything anymore!" Jazmine gasped and immediately covered her mouth. Sarah just sat there with the most hurtful look on her face. "Mom…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean.." Sarah held up her hand for her to stop.

"It's okay honey. I know you didn't. But you don't have to sneak around with Huey to be with him." Sarah said.

"But, Mom, you wouldn't let me be with him if you knew…" Jazmine stopped again. God why is she running her mouth!

"Knew what?" Sarah asked a bit more serious. Jazmine shook her head.

"Nothing, Mom. Never mind." Jazmine said.

"No, Jazmine. What have you two been doing?" Sarah asked more sternly.

"I just can't tell you! I can't!" Jazmine said.

"Tell her what?" Tom said coming in through the back door. Great, how could this get any worse?

"It's nothing Dad."

"Jazmine has something to tell us about her and Huey." Sarah said. Jazmine's hands were now getting sweaty. She was dead meat.

"Jazmine, you heard your mother. What about you and Huey?" Tom asked as sternly as Sarah. Jazmine just shook her head. "Jazmine Dubois you tell us what you and him have been doing right now!"

"We-we've been…" Jazmine was about to cry. "We've been practicing Kung-Fu with each other." She said with a shaky voice. Tom stood there looking like he was about to explode. "Please, don't be mad at him. I requested it. It was my idea!"

"So that boy has been laying his hands on my daughter?!" Tom shouted. He walked over to Jazmine and grabbed her by the arm. "How could you two be so stupid?"

"Tom, stop! She said it was her doing, not his." Sarah defended.

"You be quiet! You have been defending her this whole time! I bet you regret it now don't you? You have basically been defending Huey for beating our little girl.

"Dad I'm not little anymore! I'm growing up. I'm making my own decisions and future and Huey is my future! You can't keep treating me like I'm 5!" she shouted.

"Excuse me?" Tom asked grabbing her arm even tighter. Jazmine was now getting really scared. "I will treat you how a sneaky, ungrateful girl should be treated if that is what you are asking. And what future do you have with a terrorist? How do you even know that this hoodlum even loves you? What difference is there when you two were 10? Wake the hell up Jazmine! You keep trying to live in your own fantasy world, well you know what? It's never gonna happen! You and Huey are forbidden to see each other again."

"Tom, that is not necessary. They are best friends! They go to school together. You can't possibly stop them from seeing each other," Sarah tried to reason.

"Then we will move!" Tom yelled unreasonably. "Whatever it takes to keep them away from each other, we will do it!"

"I'm not moving!" Jazmine argued pulling her arm away. "Dad, you are not going to stop me from seeing Huey! Say what you want to say about him, it will not change a thing about what I _know_ about him. How can you stand there and tell _me _what a relationship is. You and Mom haven't stopped jumping down each other's throats for 7 years and the only person who has truly cared for me and been there for me was Huey!"

"Shut up, Jazmine," Tom stated in a raspy voice.

"Huey and I share something that you will never have! That's why you always talk down on him! You're jealous!" Jazmine continued.

"Jazmine, I'm warning you!" Tom started to yell.

"I will never stop loving Huey. He is a better man than you will ever be…(SMACK)" Jazmine was interrupted by a strong hand coming across her face. Her face flew back and she fell to the ground face first.

"TOM! OH MY GOD!" Sarah shrieked running over to Jazmine. She knelt down beside Jazmine and helped her up. Tom was now standing with a remorseful look on his face. He couldn't believe he did what he just did. Jazmine stood straight up holding her cheek.

"I hate you!" she screamed in his face. She pushed through him and ran up to her room. She collapsed on her bed and broke down crying. There was a knock on the door.

"Jazmine, honey, please let me in." Sarah pleaded. Jazmine just grabbed a vase of fake flowers and threw it at the door making it shatter on impact. Sarah jumped back and knew to walk away.

Jazmine laid back down on her bed and looked at the ceiling fan. How could her father do that? What Huey did to her were accidents and for training purposes, but what he just did to her was intentional and downright unforgiveable. She wanted so much to go downstairs and rip his throat out, but she would be at the level he was. Huey taught her that. _Kung Fu is an art of respect for one's skill, not for violence, _he would say. Jazmine needed Huey more than anything right now. She would go tonight. To hell what her father says. She needs to see him, to talk to him, to just…_have _him. He will most definitely help her set things right. With him, anything is possible.

* * *

**Fo'real Tom? Damn that bastard! Well thanks for reading! REVIEW DAMMIT lol. Working on Chapter 7 now.**


	7. Chapter 7:Your Touch Makes Me Tremble

**HERE WE GO! CHAPTER 7! THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! LEMONS! PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE OF SEXUAL SITUATIONS. DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS AND LA DEE DA DEE DA. TO THE STORY!**

* * *

It was 10:49. Jazmine was for sure her parents were asleep. She grabbed her overnight bag an opened her window. When she was about to put a foot through, a hand gently grasped her shoulder.

"Jazmine, what are you doing?" Sarah whispered. Jazmine, shocked, stumbled trying to put her foot back down.

"I-uhhh-err-ummm" Jazmine stammered. She could have sworn her parents were asleep. Looks like her plans were ruined for the night.

"You were going to see Huey weren't you?" Sarah asked knowingly. Jazmine just simply nodded her head. Sarah gently grabbed her daughter's cheek. "You two really do care for each other don't you" she asked. Jazmine nodded again. Sarah reached for Jazmine and gave her a hug. "I can't say I approve of you going behind our backs, but I do understand why you two did. If you two love each other this much, then you two should be together." She reasoned. She pulled away and looked at Jazmine's cheek. "There's no reason for what he did to you. You don't deserve that honey. You deserve a man who will love you all your life and Huey is that person." Jazmine just stood there looking in her mother's teary, sapphire blue eyes. "Go on," Sarah said tilting her head to the window. Jazmine had a shocked look on her face. "Don't worry. I'll just say you went to Grandma's. I'll cover for you." Sarah said. Jazmine nodded again and put one foot through before being interrupted again.

"Oh, wait!" Sarah whispered. Jazmine stopped. Sarah pulled out an orange square with Trojan across it. "Please be careful." Sarah said with a worried look. Jazmine took it cautiously. She looked back at her mother and smiled. Her mother was _actually _giving Jazmine permission. Sarah smiled back and gave her daughter one more hug. After that hug, Jazmine put the condom in her pocked, hopped through the window and hopped on the large tree branches, climbing her way down with ease. She had done this plenty of times. Whenever her parents were arguing loudly and violently at night, Jazmine snuck out and spent the night at Huey's.

When Jazmine reached the ground, she quickly walked across the street and climbed up the tree beside their house. Theirs wasn't as easy to climb. The branches were a bit skinnier. When she reached Huey's window, she saw him sleeping peacefully on his bed. She made sure she had her balance on the branch and sat on it. She gave the window a couple of knocks and he woke within in a millisecond. It was as if he was expecting an ambush or something. He then looked over to the window and saw a familiar face looking back at him. He rubbed his eyes, stood up and walked over to his window. He slid it up and helped her in.

"I was expecting you earlier today," he said sitting back down on the bed. Jazmine followed him and almost broke down crying after that comment.

"Huey, I…." she stopped. She couldn't tell him. He would be so mad at her. He would want nothing to do with her.

"What, Jazmine? What is it? Are your parents arguing again?" Huey asked. Jazmine covered her face and set her face in her lap and just started bawling.

"I didn't mean to Huey….They…cornered me and I….didn't know…what to do….." Jazmine said in the middle of sobs. Huey then quickly turned on his lamp and looked at his secret love.

"Mean to what, Jazmine? Settle down. Just tell me." Huey said.

"I told them what we have been doing!" Jazmine cried. Huey's eyes widened in shock. "My father said we couldn't see each other anymore, he said we were gonna move and he….." she stopped again. Huey scooted closer to her for her to continue. "He…hit..me" Huey immediately stood up and walked in front of her and knelt down to her eye level and looked at her face. He could see a see a slight bruise forming on her cheek.

"How could he do such a thing? Jazmine I'm so sorry. You don't deserve that." Huey said. "This was all a bad idea. I should have never let you talk me into this and this would never had happened. This is all my fault," Huey said sitting back down on the bed.

"Don't you dare say such a thing Huey Freeman! He is a weak father who can't even let his daughter have the love of her life just because he isn't happy. Don't let him ruin this for us! We can work through this, you and me, the way it's always been." Jazmine said.

"Love…of your life?" Huey asked.

"That's all you picked up from what I just said?" Jazmine asked embarrassingly. Huey smirked and nodded.

"You love me?" he asked.

"Well…yes..I do." she admitted. "You make me happier than anyone in the world, you protect me and care for me, and despite your hard shell, you are the most loving and thoughtful man I know," she said. Huey just stared at her in admiration. Jazmine looked down at her lap and blushed.

"Jazmine, no one has ever said something like that to me before," Huey said softly. Jazmine looked back up at him. He scooted closer to her, with their hips now touching. He took hold of both of her hands and squeezed them tenderly. "I have loved you Jazmine, since the day I moved in. After the sacrifice you just made and the things you just said, I know now how I feel about you," he confessed. Jazmine was about to cry. She wanted to hear him say it.

"Which is?" she asked. Huey smirked and leaned in closer to her.

"I love you Jazmine. Your father can think whatever he wants of me. That will never change the fact of how much affection I have for you. You are half of me, my sanity. Without you, I can't think or feel. You bring me peace and prosperity. You make me feel on top of the world. I will never give up fighting for you. If you move, trust that I will follow you and find you. I don't care how far it is, I will find you." Huey said sternly but romantically. Jazmine's eyes were watering.

"Oh, Huey," Jazmine gasped.

Without another word, their lips were entrapped with each others. They made out like this for about 8 seconds before Huey took the chance to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue I her mouth. Jazmine gladly accepted. Her tongue dance with his, fighting for dominance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and turned her head to get a better angle.

The kiss that had happened the night before was only a taste of what they wanted of each other. Right now, they were going all out and giving it everything they had. They were going to give themselves to each other truly for the first time.

Jazmine pushed Huey down on the bed and straddled him still kissing him passionately. Huey's hands found their way to her hips and grounded them to his. Jazmine let a moan escape her lips into the kiss. The vibrations of the moan drove Huey crazy. He then went lower and grasped her sizeable butt forcefully and grinded harder. Jazmine broke the kiss and sat up on her knees on him. Huey followed her and sat up with her. He helped her lift up her shirt and take it off. Huey reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Before revealing her beautiful chest, he gave her a questioning look. She smiled at him to let him know it was okay. Without hesitation, he removed the bra and threw it to the floor. There before him were the two most perfectly rounded and plump breasts he's seen. He wrapped his arms around her went up to her lips and continued kissing her. Jazmine bent her neck down to kiss him back and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. He kissed lower to her jaw line, then kissed lower to her neck. Jazmine moaned louder and pushed his head closer to her neck. He sucked her neck tenderly at her moaning, wanting to please her more.

He wrapped one arm around her and used the other to balance them and turned them over, softly laying her head down on his pillow. He had a clear view of her beauty now. Her curly orange, blonde hair spread out around her head, her hypnotizing emerald green eyes, her long neck, her mouthwatering nipples and her smooth, flat stomach. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. And he was about to make her his.

He went at her neck again, this time more earnestly. He positioned himself in between her legs and Jazmine instinctively wrapped them around his waist. Her hands went down between them and she lifted up his shirt, exposing his heavenly sculpted body. He had an eight pack with a muscular chest and bulging shoulders and arms that you could stay in a hug in forever. Jazmine gazed at his heavenly body and bit her bottom lip.

He leaned back down and kissed her collarbone and kissed lower as he grazed his tongue over her left nipple. Jazmine let out a giggle. Huey responded to that giggle and went to work on her chest. He sucked at her left nipple as he massaged her right. He flicked the nipple with his tongue and nibbled at it slightly. Jazmine arched her back and was gasping in pleasure. He gave the same attention to her right nipple and soon began to go lower. He trailed his way down her stomach with his tongue and kissed above where he stopped and continued down until he got to her jeans. He unbuttoned them and slid them down with her panties. Jazmine immediately closed her legs and looked away from him. Huey went back up to her lips and kissed her more gently. He turned her head back to him and whispered, "You're beautiful, Jazmine, absolutely beautiful." Jazmine blushed and kissed him again. Huey made his same routine down to her lower waist, making Jazmine arch her back and raise her hips slightly. When he got to her waist, he opened Jazmine's legs more. Jazmine relaxed and just went with it. He bent down and kissed her mound, and teased her a bit. Jazmine bit her lip and kept raising and dropping her hips, trying to get him to hurry. He kissed and licked up both her thighs before coming back to her moist entrance. Jazmine was squirming and moaning in frustration. Huey smirked up at her.

"Huey, please stop teasing me!" Jazmine pleaded.

Huey gave in to her wishes and gave her wanting flower a long lick from top to bottom before getting started. Jazmine gasped and immediately raised her hips. Huey grabbed on to her thighs and held her down as he went to work. He fluttered his tongue through her inner lips, making the virgin moan uncontrollably. She ran her hands through her hair and massaged her breasts. When she thought it couldn't get any better he stuck his tongue in her entrance as far as it could go and flicked it inside her. Jazmine's eyes were now squeezed shut and her mouth open gasping for air. Huey could feel her walls swelling up around his tongue. He could tell she was coming soon. He replaced his tongue with his finger and pumped inside her.

"Let it out, Jazmine. Come, Jazmine," Huey said. Jazmine's moans were getting louder and her breathing was getting shorter. She was almost there. Huey then flicked his tongue over her clit frantically. That sent her over. She grabbed Huey's afro and pulled his head closer screaming in pleasure as she climaxed. When she was finally down from it, he went back up to her lips and kissed her. She could taste herself on his mouth. Huey positioned himself again between her legs and ground with her as they kissed. Jazmine could feel his hard member grind against her inner thigh. She reached down between them and pushed down his pants. Huey shook them off and kicked them to the floor.

"Uhhh I think we have a problem," Huey said.

"What? What is it?" Jazmine asked.

"I don't have a condom." Huey said. Jazmine smirked up at him and reached over the bed and searched through her pants on the ground. She pulled out the condom her mother gave her and flaunted it in front of Huey.

"Girl, what you doin' carrying that around? Were you expecting us to do this?" Huey asked. Jazmine smirked, bit her lip, and nodded lustfully.

"That's another thing I like about you." he said. "You're bad side." He kissed her hungrily before taking the condom and unrolling it on himself. Jazmine got a look at his huge manhood. It was greatly aroused and she was kind of nervous at the look of it. The condom was luckily the right size, so once Huey was finished, he laid back down on her in between her legs and placed his manhood at her entrance. Jazmine was now shaking nervously.

"It's gonna be okay, Jazmine. Just relax." Huey said. Jazmine took a deep breath. "You ready?" he asked. Jazmine nodded her head and wrapped her hands around his mid back for brace. Without hesitation he slid his big member into her tight womanhood all the way, making Jazmine screech in pain. Huey stayed there until Jazmine gave him the okay to continue. Huey slid out of her and pumped in again. Jazmine was trying hard to fight the pain. He was big and powerful and she didn't want to displease him. Huey went at a slow pace until Jazmine's groans of agony turned into moans of pleasure.

"Mmmmm, Huey faster!" she moaned.

Huey obeyed her command and pumped his hips faster. Jazmine's legs wrapped tighter around his waist. She moaned uncontrollably it made Huey go even faster.

"Oh…Huey yes! YES!" she screamed. Her nails dug into his back. The sting motivated him to go even further. His manhood thrusted further into her. He was grunting with her moaning. The pleasure was so enticing he was all but growling on top of her. The noises he made were turning her on so much. Her member was being bathed in her juices. She was so moist and wet, it made his movement all the easier.

"Right there! Oh God Huey! Deeper! Yes!" Jazmine moaned. Huey was laid full on top of her, with his hands wrapped underneath her and lifting her waist to him. He was going as fast and deep as he could to reach their point.

"Jazmine, you feel so good," Huey moaned. Her walls were swelling around his member, making him swell up as well.

"Jazmine I'm so close," Huey gasped.

"Me too! Come with me Huey! Oh God Come with me!" Jazmine screamed in pleasure. After a couple more thrusts, Huey gave one last big thrust inside of her and the two screamed each other's names in pleasure as they climaxed.

"JAZMINE!"

"OH HUEY!"

As they came down from their climax, their bodies stayed entangled, shivering from aftershocks from their perfect previous love making. Huey then lifted himself off of her, pulled the covers over them and laid beside her and pulled her to him. Jazmine rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. Jazmine forgot all about what happened earlier that day. She didn't think about her father's harsh words or his hand coming across her face. All she knew was that her dad was wrong about Huey and that nothing in the world could separate them. Huey look at the clock and saw that it was 12:10.

"Goodnight my love," Huey said kissing Jazmine's forehead.

"Goodnight lover," Jazmine said back. They fell asleep in each other's arms and got ready for the long day ahead of them.

* * *

**AWWHHHHH THAT WAS SO ROMANTIC! I AM A LITTLE IFFY ON THE SEX SCENE THOUGH. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. REVIEW PLZ!**


	8. Chapter 8:Not So Secret Anymore

**Just so you guys know, I typed all this up today, after getting ALL 4 of my wisdom teeth removed. OUUUUCHHH! Yea...I'm dedicated to my work for your guys' information. I hope you all are happy cause i'm in excruciating pain right now! Well, a little lemons in this one so ENJOY! DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS!**

* * *

Huey woke up with a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw the top of Jazmine's curly head resting on his chest with her arms wrapped around him. He looked at the clock and it read 11:30 a.m. exactly. He unwrapped his hands around her and stretched them out a bit. His shifting caused Jazmine to wake up and lift her head. She looked up and saw the most handsome frame of a face. She smiled at him and rubbed her hands on his muscular chest.

"Morning," she said sleepily. He caressed her cheek and kissed her nose.

"Morning," Huey said back. Jazmine shifted off of him and laid on her stomach on her side of the bed. "I didn't say you could move," he said jokingly lying on his side to face her.

"I'm just thinking," Jazmine said staring at the wooden carving of the head of his bed. Huey scooted close to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"About what?" Huey inquired.

"What will happen if Dad was to find out about this," Jazmine said. "He will definitely keep me locked up and never let us see each other again. He'll have you arrested and who knows what he will do to me…" she gulped. "physically. This is definitely something he won't let get by him without at least hitting me again."

Huey looked at her bare back and saw the scar he gave her. He scooted close to her and lied on his side supporting himself with his elbow. He traced the scar with his fingers.

"Let's not talk about your dad. You said so yourself. He's a weak man. We'll get through this. Jazmine, I will never let him lay another hand on you. I promise you that." He massaged her lower back and stopped at her waist, where the sheets covered her bottom. "I'll see to it _personally _that he doesn't hit you again." he said sternly. Jazmine smiled at him. He has got to the most romantic man she has ever known. "Besides," he said, letting his hands slip further into the sheets and massaging her butt. "I'm the only one who can lay my hands on you." Jazmine bit her lip and started to gasp. Huey leant in and kissed her passionately.

"Huey…I'm still sore…from…last night," Jazmine said in between kisses. Huey pulled her closer to him and started to kiss her neck. Jazmine groaned at his talented mouth on her neck. "Huey you're not listening to me," she half moaned.

"I am," he said reaching down between them and touching her 'there'. She gasped and shifted her hips towards his hand. "And so far, I don't hear you wanting me to stop," he teased.

"You're so mean," she giggled. She wrapped a leg around his side and tenderly kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her again and got back on top of her.

"Only as mean as you want me to be," Huey said lustfully. He kissed and sucked her collarbone, making Jazmine arch her back.

"Be VERY mean," she moaned pushing his head lower. Huey obeyed her actions and went lower until his head was between her legs. He kissed all around her navel, making Jazmine squirm and cringe for more. Huey finally licked her moist lips and attacked her clit. Jazmine's back was arched as high as ever. Her toes were curled to the very tip. He sucked her whole opening while licking her clit at the same time. Jazmine's muffled moans were about to turn to screams.

"MMMM, Huey, more!" Jazmine moaned. He followed her orders and his mouth went on a frenzy on her flower. Jazmine used one hand to push his head further and the other to squeeze a handful of sheets beside her. "OHHH YESSS! I-I'm bout ta-ta..!" her hips flew up but were soon back down. Huey's head rose up and out of her legs, smirking at her. "Huey, what are you doing? Please don't stop!"

"You said you wanted me to be mean," he crawled back on top of her "so I'm gonna be mean." He cruelly said. Jazmine's mouth dropped open and had her eyes were looking like she was about to punch him in the face.

"Huey! You're a jerk!" she complained. "I was about to..and you just….UGHHHH!" she whined. Huey just smiled cruelly at her and kissed her again.

"I'll make up for it," he said. He sat up and got off the bed with Jazmine still having a pouty face. He went to the closet and looked for towels. He pulled out two clean white towels and turned around to a pair of two emerald, lustful eyes looking him up and down. "What?" he asked cluelessly. Then it clicked. He forgot he was still completely naked.

"Mama likes what she sees," she teased. His back was so angular and muscular and his…BUTT! It looked so rock-hard. Jazmine couldn't keep her eyes off of it.

"Shut up," Huey blushed. He tossed her the towel. "Let's get cleaned up and _maybe_ I'll finish." He winked at her. That wink nearly made her faint. He was so hot when he does that! She got out of the bed and unfolded the towel. Now it was Huey's turn to stare. Her graceful movements as she undid the towel were so majestic. What he stared at the most was her stomach and chest. They were so round and perfectly placed. They weren't really big but they were still so beautiful. Her stomach was flat and smooth. There was a feminine four pack forming which made her look all the sexier. His thoughts went away as she wrapped the towel around herself. Huey did the same and wrapped it around his waist. Jazmine looked down the hall both ways and hurried to the bathroom. She looked back and noticed Huey headed down the hall. "I'll be in there in a sec, hold on."

He approached Riley's room and quietly turned the knob. He walked in and saw Riley and Cindy sprawled out on the bed wildly. He went to the nightstand and opened a drawer. Just what he was looking for was right on top of everything else in the drawer: condoms. He grabbed a whole handful, shut the drawer and scurried out of the room, shutting the door quietly as he did. He went back to the room, stuffed the condoms in his sock drawer and went to bathroom.

When he opened the bathroom door, he saw Jazmine bent over turning the water on. He closed the door and walked up behind her. Jazmine stood up, shocked, and turned around. Huey gently grazed her cheek and ran his hand down her neck, down her shoulder, and to the rim of her towel. He pulled down her towel and let it fall to the floor. Jazmine ran her hands over Huey's exposed chest and stomach, feeling his silky smooth abs. She then pulled down the towel from his waist and let it fall to the floor. Huey took her hand and led her to the shower. He stepped in and pulled her in. The water was warm and soothing. Huey put Jazmine under the faucet and helped her wet her hair. He took the washcloth and lathered it up with soap and washed her head to toe. Jazmine took the washcloth and turned them around putting him under the faucet. She scrubbed every inch of his heavenly body, ringed the washcloth out, and hung it up. She then got under the faucet with him and rinsed both of them off. She stood up on her tiptoes and started kissing his neck. She heard Huey groan as he wrapped his arms around her forcefully grasping her butt. She reached down and started to rub his member. That really made Huey groan. She pumped her hand faster, making his member harden with every motion. He backed her up against the shower wall and grinded with her motions and kissing her neck. Jazmine propped her leg around his hip and wrapped an arm around his shoulders still pumping his member. The hot water was only increasing their pleasure, beating down on their intertwined bodies. Jazmine gripped harder and pumped faster, making Huey groan even louder.

"Oh, Jazmine keep going," Huey whispered in her ear. He took one hand and started rubbing her sex. Jazmine tilted her head back and gasped. He started going the same pace she was going with him. Huey inserted a finger and pumped inside her fast. Jazmine moaned softly, which turned into louder moans, and louder moans. A couple more pumps from each and the two soon reached their climaxes together. They looked in each other's eyes and smiled at each other. Never had they been so happy with each other ever. They both have dreamed of this ever since they met. And here they are finally giving themselves to each other finally.

Huey turned off the water and grabbed their towels, handing one to Jazmine. They dried themselves off and stepped out of the shower. Huey peeked out the bathroom and saw no one was there. He grabbed her hand and they quickly ran to his door, until Cindy came out of Riley's room and saw them. Huey opened the door and ran in pulling Jazmine with him.

_What the fuck,_ Cindy thought. Then she smiled to herself. Yup! She knew it would happen. She shook her head and ran back in Riley's room.

"Oh my God! Babe, wake up!" Cindy said shoving Riley awake.

"Cindy, what? This is the last day of the weekend and now you just ruined my day from sleeping in!" he complained sitting up.

"Jaz is over here!" Cindy informed him. Riley got a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about? I though she went home yesterday." He said.

"Obviously she didn't. Both her and Huey just got out of the shower, together, at the same time," Cindy said. Riley's eyes got really big. He smiled and shook his head.

"Well it's about fuckin time!" he said. "But…why though? What makes now so special?" Riley inquired. Cindy just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know any more than he did.

"All I know is," Cindy said crawling on top of Riley. "Jazmine better not have the better lover," she kissed him tenderly. "Cause I'll be _very _upset." Riley kissed her back and flipped them over.

"Girl don't even think that. Yung Reezy a real nigga. He know how to make real love to a woman." he said cockily. Cindy lifted her head off the bed and got it close to his.

"Prove it." she said teasingly. Riley didn't need to hear any more.

"Oh my God, do you think she saw us?" Jazmine asked frantically slipping on her Vicky's underwear and bra.

"Of course she did Jazmine. She saw us both!" Huey said. He slipped on his boxers and jeans.

"Do you think she'll tell anyone? What if she tells Riley and we both know he can't keep his mouth shut," Jazmine said slipping on a purple tank top and jean shorts. Huey froze at what she said. She did have a point.

"I hope not," he said putting on a wife beater then T-shirt.

"If he does then we're dead, you understand that don't you?" Jazmine asked. She grabbed a ponytail holder and put her hair in a bun.

"Jazmine, I'm pretty sure he won't. He knows how I feel about you and he wouldn't want to ruin that." He said. He walked up to her and hugged her. She hugged him back but pulled back.

"It's not Riley, Huey," she said. "I just don't want you getting in trouble because of me."

"If fighting is what it takes to be with you then so be it," he said. "I refuse to lose you. You want me to give up on you after what we just shared Jazmine?" he asked. Jazmine's eyes started to water. She shook her head and looked at her feet. Huey sighed and lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "I will talk to your father. I will make this all right. But you have to trust me baby," he said and planted his lips on hers. Once they separated, Jazmine smiled to herself. "What?" he asked.

"…you called me baby," Jazmine pointed out. Huey rolled his eyes and was about to kiss her again until they both heard loud moans coming from down the hall. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm thinking she has him thinking about something else," Jazmine said. Huey chuckled again and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go, I'm hungry," he said leading her out the room. They walked down the stairs and were about to walk in the kitchen until Granddad came in through the front door. He stopped and looked at them, who were still holding hands.

"So, it's true," Granddad said. "You two _are _together." Granddad implied. The two teens just froze where they stood.

"Uhh Granddad I can explain. It's not what it looks like," Huey tried to explain.

"Huey shut up! I already know what's happened. Sarah called me and told me all that happened and informed me about her being here," Granddad interrupted. He walked towards Jazmine and rested his hand on her shoulder sympathetically. "You poor girl. Tom oughtta be ashamed of himself laying a hand on a cutie-pie like you," he said. He looked at Huey and then back to her. "I knew you two would be together some day. I hope everything works out," he said. "You may stay as long as you need cupcake. Just don't be jumpin on my mattresses like his brother and Cindy do. Do you know how much money that damn mattress cost?" Granddad asked. Huey and Jazmine just smirked and looked down at the ground. "Well, I'm sorry about what has happened. Now if you will excuse me I have a second date with one of my _honeys_."

"Granddad, you just got done with a date," Huey pointed out.

"Nigga hush! Mind yo damn business. I gots ta keep my game strong while I'm still alive," Granddad retorted. Huey rolled his eyes and led Jazmine into the kitchen. Granddad went up the stairs to get ready for his date, where he was met halfway by the other teenage couple a little too happy.

"Oh, hi Granddad," Riley said unenthusiastically. Granddad just grunted in disapproval and went into his room. Riley and Cindy went downstairs and to the kitchen with the other couple. "Soooooo, how was _ya'lls _night?" Riley teasingly asked. Huey just rolled his eyes and got out his and Jazmine's lunch: Caesar salad, and lemonade.

"Same ol,'" Jazmine lied as she took her salad from Huey.

"Girl quit lyin! After what I saw, I know for a damn fact it wasn't 'same ol'" Cindy said. Jazmine's eyes widened and she was turning really red.

"Aw shit, look at my bro, finally growin up!"Riley nudged Huey. Huey looked at his arm where Riley nudged him and looked at Riley like he _wished _Riley would touch him again.

"So how was he girl? Freaky? Rough?" Cindy asked. Jazmine winced at her question.

"Girl none of yo business," Jazmine said annoyingly. "Can ya'll excuse us for a minute?" she asked Riley and Huey. She grabbed Cindy by the arm and led her to the living room. They sat down on the couch and Jazmine spoke first.

"Look, you need to know what's going on," Jazmine said.

"I already do. You and Fro Boy over there getting ya'll freak on. That's what's going on," Cindy said with a smirk.

"No! I mean, yes, but no! That's not it," Jazmine said. "I'm in trouble okay? Like, deep trouble, and so is Huey," she told Cindy.

"What kind of trouble? What's happened?" Cindy asked getting worried. Jazmine took a deep breath and began telling her what all happened yesterday.

Cindy just sat there with teary eyes until she reached forward and gave her a big hug.

"Oh, Jazzy baby I'm so sorry," Cindy said. "I oughtta go over to your house and beat that mothafucka's ass!" Cindy threatened.

"Now you know you can't do that," Jazmine said. "Huey said he will work things out, and I trust he will."

"I hope he's right!" Cindy said. "Cause if he's not then trust that Tom will answer to me." Jazmine laughed and hugged her best friend.

"I will," she said.

"But tell me this," Cindy said with a curious smile. "How's Huey? Like, _how _is he?" she asked. Jazmine rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Any particular reason you want to know, Cindy? I could have sworn that not too long ago you were doing just fine with _your _man," Jazmine retorted. Cindy blushed and smirked.

"We're not talking about me. We're talking about you. I just wanna know if he's hitting that right. Can't have my Jazzy not getting the pleasure he deserves," Cindy said. Jazmine just shook her head at her silly friend.

"Well, he's…he's" she paused. She looked up at Cindy. "He's perfect. He's so romantic and…he knows how to respond to my body's needs. Every time he touches me, I just quiver. And, um….let's just say…" Jazmine paused again. Cindy waved her hand for her to continue. "Huey's tongue is more than just for talking," Jazmine said quietly. Cindy's mouth popped open and started laughing her butt off.

"My Cindy's a super freak! Super freak! Super freakaay!" Cindy shouted. Jazmine slapped her arm playfully.

"Girl shush! Huey's gonna hear you and I'm never getting it again," Jazmine said. Cindy quieted down.

"Well I'm glad ya'll two hooked up sooner or later. Ya'll was giving me a headache with ya'll little teasers." Cindy teased.

"Well let's get back in the kitchen. You made me have to stop eating my lunch." Jazmine said walking back to the kitchen. When she approached the kitchen, Riley attacked her with a hug.

"Jazmine, I'm sorry about what happened. I had no idea." Riley said. Jazmine was kind of shocked. She has never heard Riley apologize, to her that is. "But don't let this go to your head. This is a once in a lifetime moment," he said parting from her. Jazmine rolled her eyes and sat down and started eating her abandoned salad.

"Thanks Riley," Jazmine said. Everyone heard Granddad coming back down the stairs.

"All ya'll behave ya'llselves. I'm going out. Imma be back late again. Huey you know where the money is. Use that to get all ya'll something to eat." Granddad opened the door and walked out. Everyone heard the car turn over and pull out of the driveway.

"Well what we gonna do? It's Sunday and almost 3." Riley said. Everyone shrugged but was called off by a loud knocking on the door. Granddad must have forgotten something, but they didn't hear the car outside. Riley got up and answered it. He should have looked through the peephole first. There stood Tom with a face red and full of rage and beside him, Sarah with a bruised up face and bleeding lip.

* * *

**Is Tom serious? He just made a mistake and now he's gonna make another one? I hope Jaz and Huey can get through this mess. Let's hope they stick together on this. THEY HAVE TO! REVIEW THOUGH!**


	9. Chapter 9:Free At Last

**Hello again! This chapter really does take a sharp turn but don't worry, it has a happy ending. DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tom grabbed Sarah's arm and yanked her through the door, blowing past Riley.

"Where is she?" Tom yelled at Riley.

"Who?" Riley asked. Tom got in his face and yelled louder.

"Don't play dumb with me boy! I know she's here!" he yelled.

"Honey, please," Sarah said with a meek voice. Tom turned back to her and got in her face too.

"You….shut..your…mouth!" he growled.

"Nigga I don't know who da fuck you think you is bustin up in my house comin at me sideways like dat, nigga! Boah I oughtta deck yo punk ass!" Riley shouted back.

Jazmine heard the confrontation from the kitchen. She got up from the table and went out to the front hallway. Jazmine jumped when she saw her parents but jumped most because of the way her mother's face looked.

"Jazmine go back to the kitchen," Riley said. Tom turned his head and saw his daughter frozen where she stood.

"Don't you move," Tom demanded. "You're coming home with us right now!" Sarah just stood there about to break down crying.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I tried." Sarah said trembling.

"I told you shut the fuck up!" Tom shouted again, tightening his grip on her arm.

"Dad, don't talk to her like that! Let her go!" Jazmine yelled walking towards Tom.

"Honey, no stay where you are," Sarah warned.

"Tom, stop!" Huey shouted coming out of the kitchen. "You think you're a man because A Pimp Named Slickback taught you how to lay hands on women? Well you're wrong! Jazmine is not going _anywhere _with you," he yelled getting in front of Jazmine.

"I'm warning you boy. You don't know who you are dealing with. I can have you arrested with one word to the judge. I will have you locked up for all eternity and you will never see her again." Tom threatened.

"That's where you are wrong Tom. See, I could turn the tables just as easily. Jazmine could testify against all your accusations. Everything you think you know about us is a lie. And I could report _you _to the authorities for domestic violence _and_…" he walked up to Tom and looked him up and down. "trespassing." Tom froze where he stood. "This is between you and me. You can say all you want about me. I won't stop fighting for your daughter. But if you don't get over your stupidity I can almost guarantee _you_ won't see Jazmine again." Huey said. Jazmine walked up behind Huey and held his arm. Tom eyed Jazmine hatefully and looked back at Huey.

"Talk to me…outside," Tom said. He let go of Sarah and walked out the door. Huey looked back at Jazmine and gave her an assuring look before following him and shutting the door. Jazmine walked to her mother and hugged her tightly sobbing into her shoulder. Riley looked back at the doorway to the kitchen and saw Cindy standing there with teary eyes. He walked towards her and hugged her.

"What's he gonna do to her?" Cindy whispered in Riley's ear.

"I don't know. It's gonna be alright." Riley whispered back. "Come on. I'll take you home." he offered separating from the hug. Cindy nodded and ran upstairs to get her things. She came back down and walked over to Jazmine and Sarah. She hugged Jazmine tightly.

"I'm so sorry Jazmine. I hope Huey talks some sense into him," Cindy said. She looked over to Sarah and hugged her too. "I'm sorry you are going through this Mrs. Dubois. You are like a second mother to me. Jazmine is very lucky." Sarah held Cindy's cheek and smiled.

"Thank you sweetie, but I'll be fine," Sarah said. "Give your mother my regards hmm?" she asked. Cindy nodded and gave Jazmine one more hug before leaving out the back door with Riley. Jazmine turned to her mother and led her to the kitchen. She got out the first aid kit from the cabinet and set out some anti-bacterial wipes.

"I'm so sorry Mom. If only I hadn't…"

"Don't honey. This is not your fault. If Huey is the one for you, you two have every right to be with each other." Sarah said.

"So what happened?" Jazmine asked wiping her mother's face with the wipes.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK: Sarah's P.O.V._**

Well, he came up to your room this morning and found you weren't there.

"Sarah come up here!" Tom shouted. I went upstairs and tried to play along with it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Where is Jazmine? I know you know! Where is she!" Tom shouted.

"She went out last night and went to my mother's!" I shouted back. "You scared her so much last night she snuck out without telling you!"

"Then why didn't you tell me when you came back to bed? I specifically asked you what you were doing when you got back and you told me 'nothing' and went back to sleep," Tom accused. "What are you hiding?" he asked stepping closer to me.

"Nothing! I told you where she went," I shouted back. "Why don't you stop being such a uptight little bitch and let her go!" I shouted. That's when he hit me, and kept hitting, and hitting. I begged him to stop but he just wouldn't.

"You fucking whore!" he growled at me on the ground. "You let her go to that bastard's house didn't you!" I shook my head no but he already knew the answer. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me down the stairs. Then we came here.

* * *

"I tried to make him turn back, but every word I spoke he kept hitting me. Oh, Jazmine I don't want you staying there anymore. I want you here with Huey, Riley and Mr. Freeman. God knows they can protect you better than either of us can." Sarah said. Jazmine just sat across her with tears rolling down her cheeks. How could her father do this to them? She hoped Huey was okay out there with him.

* * *

"What makes you think Jazmine has a future with you?" Tom asked. They were standing on the front porch in stances like they were about to kill each other. "You think that just because you are teaching her kung fu that you are doing her any good? She has lost focus on what is most important which is her education and family. Your grandfather is never around to keep an eye on you teenagers and is in fact setting a bad example, going out all night with random women doing God knows what" Tom criticized.

"First off, Jazmine has a never ending future with me. I'm pretty sure you already know this, but we confessed our love for each other last night. And I think you oughtta be thankful she is with me other than some other thuggish nigga out there." Tom looked at him like he was about to lash out at him. "Second, Jazmine came to _me _to learn kung fu. She says she only wanted to learn because she wanted to spend more quality time with me, but honestly, I think she wants to learn to protect herself from _you_." Tom swallowed spit and cracked his knuckles. "Third, her education has been improving greatly since she's been spending time with me. I have been helping her with her schoolwork ever since freshman year. Her GPA went from a 3.14 to a 3.89. And don't get me started on family. From the way you treat yours, I can see why she would want to be part of mine more than yours. You take Sarah and Jazmine for granted and abuse _them_ for sticking up to you. Jazmine is right about you. for sticking up to you. Jazmine is right about you. You are weak." Huey said. Tom's wrists were clenched and he had heard enough. He walked up to Huey and got in his face.

"You have got a lot of nerve telling me how to raise my family," he growled.

"Yea, I do because unlike you I know how to treat my family," Huey retorted. "You know what? I pity you. Jazmine is a fantastic young woman. All you want to do is drag her back and be miserable like you. Until you learn to appreciate her for who she is, she is staying with me." Huey said. Tom just stood there in his face. Then Tom's eyes got watery and he backed up. He wiped his eyes and went back inside the house.

Jazmine and Sarah, who's face looked a whole lot better, walked to the front hallway again to meet who was at the door. Tom grabbed Sarah's hand and walked them to the door.

"Come on, we're leaving," he said without looking at them.

"Wait, Tom, what about Jazmine?" Sarah asked. Tom stopped and looked at his daughter.

"She's staying here for a while," Tom said in a trembling voice. Huey then walked in and walked over to Jazmine. "She's better off here. Huey will look after her, won't you Huey?" he asked. Huey nodded his head. Tom looked at Jazmine again with teary eyes. "Jazmine…." he whispered. Jazmine looked at him nervously. "I'm sorry" and he left with Sarah without another word.

Jazmine and Huey just stood there in the front hallway looking at the door. Jazmine was the first to speak.

"What did you say to him Huey?" she asked. Huey just looked down at her hand and grabbed it firmly.

"I told him what he needed to hear about us being together," he said. Jazmine looked at their intertwined hands. "I told him how much better you are with me and what I can provide for you that he hasn't and what he probably can never provide." He said softly.

"Which is?" she asked. Huey turned to her. Jazmine looked into his eyes and turned to him too. He brushed a tear off her cheek, and kissed her gently.

"Let's start with love," Huey said softly into her lips. Jazmine smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. Huey picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room.

* * *

Cindy was pacing in her living room, biting her nails.

"We have to go back. What if Tom got Jazmine! What if he arrested Huey!" Cindy asked frantically. Riley got up off the couch and hugged her tightly.

"Bae, if I knew my own brother, I'm pretty sure he set Tom straight. They're fine. I know it," Riley assured Cindy. Cindy let herself go of the hug and kept pacing.

"I should just go over there and see if they're alright," Cindy said as Clara walked through the front door.

"See if who's alright hon'? Clara asked. Riley told Clara all what had happened. Clara just stood with a scared look on her face. "Oh, that poor child. I oughtta call the police on that bastard.

"It's okay Mrs. McPhearson. Huey has it all under control." Riley assured Clara. She just shook her head and went to the stairs.

"I hope you are right Riley. Jazmine is one of the sweetest girls I know. She deserves way better than that," Clara said. "Are you staying the night Riley?" Clara asked. Riley just nodded his head and sat back down on the couch. "Well make yourself at home. Goodnight you two." Clara said going up to her room. Cindy began to yawn and rub her eyes. Riley grabbed her hand and led her to her room. Cindy laid down on her bed and started to weep softly. Riley laid down with her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Cindy, it will be okay. We'll see them in the morning." Riley whispered in her ear. Cindy nodded and the two fell asleep.

* * *

Huey and Jazmine laid in each other's arms looking at the ceiling fan after had just making love. Huey was brushing her hair above her ear as she massaged his chest.

"Oh shit!" Jazmine exclaimed as she sat up. "The dance team's Spring recital is tomorrow!" Huey sat up with her and rubbed her shoulders.

"What are you guys dancing?" he asked.

"It's not exactly the type of dancing you _want _to see me dance." Jazmine said. "It's ballet." Huey's eyes widened.

"I didn't know you did ballet." Huey said.

"I've done ballet ever since kindergarten Huey," Jazmine told him.

"Well i definitely need to see that for myself," Huey said. "What's it based on?" Huey asked. Jazmine hesitated but answered.

"Swan Lake," she answered. Huey just chuckled and looked at her. Jazmine blushed and looked down at the sheets.

"And what? I guess you're gonna tell me you got the role of the Swan Princess huh?" Huey teased but soon saw that Jazmine blushed even more.

"Oh, man Jazmine that's great!" Huey exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Jazmine giggled. "Or I'm telling my director to take your name off the list," she threatened.

"You already got me a reserved seat?" Huey asked. Jazmine smiled and nodded. "Well I guess you better get your rest Ms. Swan Princess." Huey teased as he turned off the lamp. She kissed him tenderly and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"Just don't be getting jealous," Jazmine whispered. "Darell is Prince Siegfried."

"Wait…WHAT?" Huey exclaimed.

* * *

**Now THAT was intense! Next chapter is Jazmine's recital. Stay tuned. REVIEW PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!**


	10. Chapter 10:My Swan Princess

**Another day, Another chapter. Sorry if this one sounds boring. I'm trying to lay out the story and make it last as long as i can. But patience...grasshopper patience. You will get what is coming to you in time...hahaha. But yea DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS and ya-de-ya-de-ya-da. Enjoy!**

* * *

The alarm clock rung at the bitter time of 5:30 a.m. Huey woke up to an empty space on his bed. He sat up and looked around the room and still didn't see her. He got out of bed, put on his shorts, and walked out the room. He looked in the bathroom, wasn't there, looked in the living room and kitchen, wasn't there either. God forbid was she in Riley's room, but she wasn't in there either. Huey was really starting to get scared. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number. On the second ring, he heard the front door open downstairs and a ringtone blare through the house.

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

Huey smirked and shook his head. He went to the top of the stairs and watched her walk in with two garment bags and a suitcase. She was dressed for school but wasn't exactly wearing school clothes. Her hair was in a high ponytail, she was in a Nike sweat suit with a leotard and skirt underneath and tennis shoes. The pink leotard was awful tight around her slender torso. It really showed off her breasts and flat stomach he loved so much.

"Boyfriend?" Huey asked walking down the stairs. Jazmine looked up and blushed.

"Uhh…yeah. I think of you every time I hear it," Jazmine said.

"Well aren't I flattered," Huey said helping her with the suitcase. "Where were you? I was starting to get worried."

"I snuck over to my house and had to get a few things. Luckily no one was up and saw me." Jazmine said flinging the garment bags over her shoulder. Huey turned around and looked at her with a worried look.

"Jaz, I don't want you going over there alone." Huey said. "Something could happen to you and I won't be there to help," Huey warned. Jazmine just walked up beside him and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, _Dad_, that was the last time I'm going over there," Jazmine said sarcastically. Huey smirked and continued hauling the suitcase up to his room. Once they reached his room, Huey set the suitcase by his dresser.

"So…what's that?" Huey asked pointing at the garment bags Jazmine still had in her hands. Jazmine looked at them and then him.

"You'll just have to wait until tonight," Jazmine teased. Huey got a look of disappointment but Jazmine only smirked more teasingly. "And yeah…I'm dressed like this cause Ms. Berkley" (dance director) "wants us to be completely ready for the show tonight. So you won't really see me the whole day."

"Damn, so this _really_ is a top-notch recital ain't it," Huey said. Jazmine nodded.

"It's not just a recital Huey. It's a whole play. It's the Junior's National Ballet." Jazmine said sternly. "If tonight goes smoothly, it could very much guarantee my life as a professional dancer. Do you know how many scouts are coming to watch this ballet?" Jazmine was starting to get a little frantic. Huey just walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Huey whispered. "I didn't know how important this was. To you, that is. I know you're gonna do great. Any scout would be the luckiest in the world to get you," Huey said. Jazmine smiled in his eyes and kissed him back. "But Darell better not have too much fun on that stage with you," Huey joked. Jazmine playfully punched his chest but soon couldn't take her eyes off of it. Huey forgot that he was shirtless and smirked at her reaction.

"Is _that _what you're wearing to school?" Jazmine asked. "Cause if it is then I'm gonna have to skip warm ups today." Huey rolled his eyes and kissed her one more time before putting on some real clothes. They both went downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Want breakfast?" Huey asked but soon realized how dumb of a question that was. Jazmine gave him and '_Are you serious?'_ look. "Never mind," he quickly said. He wasn't exactly hungry himself either. He just grabbed an apple and Dorothy's keys and his book bag.

Before they could walk out the door, Granddad stopped them coming down from the stairs.

"Hol' up a minute!" Granddad yelled. "Cutie-pie, may I say a few words?"

"Granddad we gonna be late. Can't this wait?" Huey complained.

"Boy if you don't shut da hell up!" Granddad said. Huey rolled his eyes and stood silently. Granddad turned back to Jazmine who had a questioning look on her face. "Now, cupcake, I know you've been through a lot this weekend. Tom called me and told me what the situation is so far. You are completely welcome to our home. I'm even proud to say you are the granddaughter I've never had. We all will protect you no matter what comes after you." Granddad said pulling her into a hug. Jazmine's eyes started to water. She had never heard Mr. Freeman express himself this way to anyone. If he is coming out like this to her, then she must _really_ mean something to him. When they parted from the hug, Jazmine nodded acceptingly and walked to Huey, who had the same sympathetic look on his face as Mr. Freeman did. Huey opened the front door for her and followed her out. "I'll see you at your ballet tonight!"

The weather was really nice. Must be lower 70s at least, the pleasure of spring. They got in the car and drove to Cindy's.

"CIN, THEY HERE!" Riley yelled. Cindy came rushing down the stairs in her regular attire, basketball shorts, a white T and a jersey over it. Riley just admired her as she ran down the stairs. She had to be the tightest white girl he has ever known. She could look like a tough baller and _still_ look beautiful. He had to be the luckiest guy in the world. He opened the door for her and waited for her to walk through before he followed.

As Cindy made her way to the car, she sighed in relief when she saw Jazmine in the front seat. Riley and Cindy slid in the back seats.

"Jazmine are you okay girl?" Cindy asked. Jazmine looked back at her and nodded.

"Don't worry Cin, everything is okay. Huey talked to my dad and I'm just gonna be staying with him, Riley and Mr. Freeman until things calm down." Jazmine told her.

"Awh, fo real?" Riley asked. Jazmine nodded again. "Well ya'll best not be keepin me up e'ry night. I know how ya'll freaky asses be gettin' down," Riley teased.

"You never listened to me when I asked the same thing," Huey said. "And now imma get even." Jazmine and Cindy snickered.

"Now that's just cold, bruh" Riley said. He looked at the bags hanging up on the hook on the door. "By the way Jaz, what's in these bag?" he asked.

"My dress for my recital tonight, Riley," Jazmine answered. "I forgot to tell you that you, Cindy, and her family are all invited cause of all that went on this weekend." Riley just looked at her crazy while Cindy got a look of excitement.

"Man, I ain't bout ta sit through no gay ass ballet! Watchin a whole bunch of gay ass niggas in tights? Hell naw! I'm a real nigga! I don't be doin dat shit!" Riley exclaimed. Cindy just slapped him upside the head.

"Reezy, shut da hell up!" Cindy said.

"Bitch who da fu.." Riley was about to cuss her out before Cindy gave him the scariest look ever. "Man, ain't nobody scurred of yo ass, 'amn!" She may be a beautiful baller, but she wasn't afraid to show her thug side. She was a real G for sho!

"Anyway, but Jazmine that's amazing! I'm so excited!" Cindy said in a cheery voice. "You already know Imma be da loudest one up in der!" Jazmine's eyes immediately got wide.

"Oh-ho-ho no you're not! This is like a regular ballet Cin! This ain't no Lakers game. You can NOT be obnoxious! I'm sorry, but if you be your regular self, you will be kicked out," Jazmine warned her. Cindy got a look of disappointment and just sat back in her seat.

"Hush mode," Riley muttered. Cindy just reached over and slapped him again.

When they got to J. Edgar Hoover Middle School, Riley got out and went in the school. The 3 drove off and started towards J. Edgar Hoover High School. Huey parked in the second row and stopped the car. Cindy was the first to get out.

"I'll see ya'll later!" she yelled going over to her other thuggish, white girlfriends. Jazmine waved to her and got out with Huey.

Huey looked at Jazmine and Jazmine looked at Huey. They knew there was gonna be drama as soon as they stepped in the school.

"Ready for this?" Jazmine asked him. Huey nodded and took her hand. They walked through the front doors and down the hallway. Everyone stopped and looked at the new couple walking down the hallway. Most boys were eyeing Huey, congratulating him. Girls were eyeing Jazmine with hate and jealousy. Huey could feel Jazmine's hand sweat. He took a finger and gently grazed the back of her hand. Jazmine looked over at him and smiled.

"And you thought _I _wasn't ready for this?" Huey asked sarcastically.

"Shut up," Jazmine blushed while stepping a little closer to him. When they reached the auditorium, most of the staff was already there, getting ready for the ballet. They all looked at Huey and Jazmine and then quickly turned away and were already starting to gossip.

"Really?" Huey said.

"Theatre life is full of gossip, Huey," Jazmine reassured him. "It's alright, they'll get over it." She stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see ya tonight." She walked away and joined her friends. A few of them immediately swarmed her and asked her questions while glancing at Huey and back to her. Huey turned around awkwardly and went to his class.

It was fourth block, the last block of the day, and Huey had the most boring and easy class of the day, Computer Applications. But today, assignments were exceptionally hard. Huey was on his Excel unit when he heard a couple boys gossiping.

"Aye man you goin to that ballet thing tonight? Jazmine Dubois is Odette!" boy one said.

"Nah, man I ain't got a ticket. It's sold out. But you lucky. You get to stare at that beautiful goddess of a woman in a tight tutu," boy two said. Huey's head shot up from his computer and looked over to the other side of the room. They must not know that Jazmine has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who can ring a neck by just touching it. "Ain't she messin wit dat one dude, uh, what's his name?" boy two said.

"Yea, it's Darell ain't it?" boy one said. Huey was now getting really mad. Darell? "Nah, wait! Ain't it Huey Fre…" the two boys turned around and found Huey giving them the deadliest glare Huey has ever given anyone.

"Yea, I am," Huey said. The boys just turned right back around and continued to work. Huey continued his but was in deep thought. Why would they think Darell? Yea Jazmine and Darell practiced together and had a class together but she didn't want anything to do with him. Huey was getting confused. He completed his task, printed it and turned it in.

The final bell rang and Huey stormed out of the room. He went to the auditorium and tried looking through the doors but they were covered with paper. _Damn, _he thought. They must have covered them so nobody tried to glimpse at the dancers. But there was one corner of the window uncovered. Huey looked through it and saw Jazmine in her leotard and skirt and pointe shoes. She was being criticized quite harshly by Ms. Berkley. Huey could tell Jazmine was stressed out. Her eyebrows were furrowed, she kept rubbing her forhead, and her hands were on her hips frustratingly. Then Darell came into sight. Jazmine and he got in position and the orchestra played. Darell softly caressed Jazmine's arms which were parallel with hers and guided her body as she tiptoed across the stage. They met in an embrace, as Darell took her arm and hugged her and did the same with the other and rocked back and forth. The two's faces were expressed with love, passion and sincerity. Huey was getting rowled up now. Darel placed his hand on her hip and pulled her _closer _to him. Huey was about to burst through the door until a hand came over his shoulder.

"Practices are closed! Get out of here!" an instructor yelled. Huey stumbled and ran out of sight. As he walked outside to the parking lot, Cindy was already waiting for him.

"Damn, what took you so long," Cindy said. Huey rolled his eyes, unlocked the door and sat in. Cindy got in the back to sit with her boo. They stopped at J. Edgar Hoover and picked up Riley. "Sup babe, have a nice day?" Cindy asked.

"Man, don't even try that 'babe' shit on me," Riley said back. "I still ain't forgave you after this morning," Riley said. Cindy gave him a sensual but apologetic face.

"Awww, I'm sorry boo. Won't you ever…" she placed one hand on his chest. "forgive me?" she asked putting the other on his lap really close to his crotch. Riley perked up and smirked at her.

"Yea yea I forgive ya," Riley gave in as he leant in for a kiss. Huey just rolled his eyes at them. All that cupcakin back there mad Huey miss Jazmine. He only saw her through a covered glass window and that was it. He wanted to tell her good luck and that he loved her before she went on. Maybe he would have time to find her before she went on stage, highly doubt it.

Huey stopped at Cindy's house and let her out.

"See ya tonight I guess," Riley called out. Cindy waved goodbye and disappeared in her house. The brothers then drove home and got ready for the recital.

It was 7:30 p.m. and almost time to leave for the school. Huey and Granddad were ready to leave but Riley was being stubborn and taking forever.

"RILEY LET'S GO! COME ON WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Huey yelled upstairs. Riley was putting on his hoodie as he came down the stairs.

"Nigga I know you best stop yelling at me! I take however much time I wants to!" Riley retorted. Granddad and Huey just looked at him. Here they were dressed all formal and then there was Riley dressed in his usual thuggish look. "What?" Riley said.

"Nothing," Huey shook his head. "Now can we go?" Huey said heading out the door.

"Nigga chill, we gonna get there! I know you eager ta see yo little birdie piece a ass but don't swarm the girl!" Riley teased. Huey looked back at him and punched him in the gut.

"AAAGGHH NIGGA WHAT THE FUCK! YOU JUST HATIN CAUSE I'M RIGHT!" Riley yelled out.

"Will both of ya'll shut the fuck up! I ain't tryna deal with this all night!" Granddad scolded. All of them got in the car and started driving to the school.

When they got there, the parking lot was full, like extremely full. There were people parking on the sides of the streets and having to walk it was so full. But then they saw VIP parking where one space said, _Freeman Party_. They sighed in relief when they saw that. Jazmine must have insisted to the management for them to have a parking space. How sweet. They looked beside them and saw Cindy's family's and Jazmine's family's parking space too. Oh, great. Tom and Sarah were going to be there. Just great.

They walked in to the main foyer and saw that it was decorated black and white. There were black and white feathers all over the walls and tables. Huey looked at the left wall and saw a headlight picture of Jazmine and Darell in a romantic pose with Swan Lake in bright lights. There were refreshments on one table and shout out stands on the other. The walls were plastered with pictures of the staff and dancers. Huey looked at all of them. Jazmine was on 90% of all of them. Most were pictures of her in the middle of rehearsal in a beautiful pose on her tiptoes. Huey diverged his attention from the wall and saw a pair of familiar faces walking in. It was Tom and Sarah's and a couple more of Jazmine's family's. Tom noticed Huey looking at him and the two froze and looked at each other. Tom was the first to break the stare contest and kept walking.

"Ok everyone!" Ms. Berkley yelled over the huge crowd. "The show will start in 15 minutes. Now would be a good time to get settled in our seats and get ready for the show." She announced. Everyone headed to the doors to the auditorium and got in their seats. Huey met back up with Riley and Granddad. They saw their party name taped to the side of an aisle. Their seats were noted too. Riley was in E5, Huey was in E6, and Granddad was in E7. When Huey sat down, he noticed he had the best seat in the house. It was the perfect distance away from the stage, where you could see the back of the stage and gaze at almost eye level at whoever was in the front. Jazmine's family sat directly behind the Freemans. What could probably get worse? Of course, Tom sat right behind Huey. That's okay, because Tom would have to struggle seeing over Huey's afro. Cindy and her parents sat behind the Dubois. Riley looked back and winked at Cindy. Cindy winked back at him and bit her lip looking at him up and down lustfully. Riley smiled and turned back around.

"Please everyone, take your seats," a voice came over the speakers. "The show will be starting in 4 minutes. Please take this time to silence all phones, beepers, and watches. No flash or non-flash photography is allowed at any time during the performance. If an infant starts crying at any time, please attend to him or her outside. Any disturbances shall be asked to step outside until intermission, no exceptions. Thank you." Huey and Granddad both looked at Riley.

"Da hell ya'll lookin at?" Riley sassed. Huey shook his head and got ready for the show. He couldn't believe Jazmine was capable of going on with a show like this after all that happened. She must really be mentally tough to do something like this. _One of the reasons I love her_, Huey thought. All of a sudden, the lights dimmed until it was pitch black, resulting in a couple ooooooohs from excited audience members. And the show was about to begin.

* * *

**HAHA! GONNA HAVE TA WAIT TIL NEXT TIME TO SEE THE SHOW. YEA I'M THAT MEAN MUAAAHAHAHAHAHAAA! R&R PLZ AND THANK YOU!**


	11. Chapter 11:Showtime!

**Hey ya'll. Took me a lot of time to type this. This is basically our routine from this past summer's season. I skipped a couple of parts so it wasn't so long but still this season was fun for me to dance. I was the alternate for Odette! But placed for cynget in my main part. Hope ya'll like the detail. Enjoy!**

* * *

The orchestra's conductor came out, which received applause from the audience. The conductor bowed and turned around to his band and the stage. He lifted his baton and conducted for them to start the prologue. The oboe started to play, followed by the clarinet and strings. The prologue song continued until the curtains opened up. Out of the side of the curtains, walked Jazmine/Odette, holding and smelling a couple flowers. She wore a long, white and flowing dress that fit perfectly around her torso. Her hair was sleeked back in a tight bun with a tiara that fit perfectly on her head. Her makeup blended perfectly with her skin. It was gray and purple along her eyelids, with dark mascara to bring out her pretty emerald eyes. Huey was in a daze of how beautiful she was. She stepped lightly across the stage, bent down and picked up a couple more flowers. Then the music turned dark, and Jazmine's face turned scared. It was like she sensed a bad presence and that it was. Out of the shadows came a rather handsome man, and asked her hand to dance. Jazmine accepted and danced with the mysterious man. Then the man turned into a bird-like sorcerer, Rothbart. Jazmine, now frightened, tried running away. She and Rothbart danced in sync as she struggled to get away. The music increased volume and was getting frantic until Jazmine disappeared in Rothbart's cape. In a flash, Jazmine came out of the cape in a feathery, strapless swan-like tutu. She gracefully flapped her arms in resemblance to a swan and brought her hands to her cheeks drizzling her fingers to resemble tears. Then she tiptoed on her pointe shoes off the stage flapping her arms as the music dimmed down to a depressing and mystic chord, with the curtains closing.

The conductor changed tempo for the next song and for Part 1 to start. The curtains opened up again to a different setting. It was in a palace, where a festival was taking place. The commoners and nobility all dancing in pairs in a medieval ballet fashion. Then out came Darell/ Prince Siegfried. Everyone bowed and asked his permission for a couple dances. Then out came the queen who demanded that Siegfried find a princess to marry or she shall find one for him. Darell danced with a couple of the princesses but found no connection with either of them. He refused to make either of them his queen, but noticed a swan flying overhead. Begging to hunt down the swan, the queen gave in and gave him a bow and arrow. Darell disappeared into the forest and tried to hunt down the beautiful swan. _Is this seriously all I came for? To see Darell with his fake ass crotch cup and tight as pants hopping in the air? _Huey thought.

In part two, Darell made it to the forest, where he has kept an eye on the swan. When all of a sudden, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was Rothbart who has been watching him ever since Darell intruded his enchanted forest. Darell was about to hunt down Rothbart until he saw that the swan he was tracking, turned into a beautiful maiden. Jazmine leapt out of the curtains and stopped in a beautiful meek pose. When the music started again, Jazmine lifted one arm in the air, followed by the other above her head and fell them back behind her and slowly brought them back down in front of them, one hand over the other. When Darell approached her, she was startled, but with one look in the other's eyes, they knew it was true love. Darell traced Jazmine's arm to her hand and did the same with the other, making their arms parallel to each others. Jazmine stood up on one toe and made a four with the other leg and spun as he turned her. He took one arm in front of her and she lifted her other arm. She took the leg in a four and pointed it straight out above head level. She let go of his arm and allowed herself to fall back as he caught her by the back. When he brought her back up, he grabbed her by the waist while she tiptoed in a circle and struck a pose. When she was turned away from him, she brought one arm back against his and did the same with the other. Darell then brought his arms around his one at a time and they embraced as Jazmine leant her head back on his shoulder, with faces of pure love on each of them. They broke apart as Darell supported her waist as Jazmine lifted one leg behind her and bent down. Darell spun her in a circle. As she stood back up, he lifted her in the air by her waist. Jazmine did the splits in the air and came back down. The second time she was lifted, she lifted one leg high in the air and brought both hands above her head. They danced some more until more swans appeared on the lake and danced as a group. The cygnet swans and duo swans danced in perfect sync as their turn came up.

Then it was Jazmine's white swan solo. She lifted a leg above her head, spun with a high kick and struck her swan pose. Then leapt, spun and struck another swan pose. She tiptoed and brought her hands down in a flapping motion with her hands crossed in front of her. She brought her leg up to her side, kicked it, and brought it all the way up to her head and brought it down, waving her arm in a circular motion with one arm and doing the same with the other. Then she did the same thing with her other leg and brought her hands up above her head and spun. She tiptoed and spun in place as she flapped her arms slowly and gracefully. She leapt with her hands out in front and leapt again with her hands above her head and landed on her toes leaving her hands above her head. She brought one arm down and out to the side, followed by the other, stuck one foot out and spun herself on one toe. She repeated those two steps going to the other side. When the temp of the music increased, she spun on one foot every time she took a step and spun and tiptoed when the music kept going. She then kept spinning on one foot every time she stepped and when the music was about to finish, she struck her final pose, sitting one leg, with the other stuck out behind her, her back arched back and both arms swung behind her.

The audience roared with applause at the end of her solo. When she got up, she stepped lightly to the center of the stage, stuck both arms up, and slowly knelt down bringing both arms to her chest. She did this to both sides of the auditorium before bowing right in front of her. Huey was sure he was clapping the loudest. God! She was so beautiful. That solo was just so beautiful and majestic.

When the final dance of the second act came, Darell pleaded and pleaded for Jazmine not to go. But Jazmine couldn't help it. She _had _to turn back into her swan form. Before the two parted, Jazmine bent down putting both hands on the side of his face and nuzzled her face next to his. The two slowly separated hands before Rothbart cast his spell, making Jazmine freeze and flap her wings, tiptoeing off the stage, dropping a feather as she did. Darell stood up and picked up the feather and smiled looking off into the distance and following his now swan lover. The curtains closed and it was intermission.

Huey and Granddad looked at each other with blank expressions on their faces. So far, this had to be one of the best performances yet. They looked over at Riley who was slumped over on the armrest asleep and literally about to fall out of his chair. Huey whacked him in the face, making Riley wake up startled and fell to the floor.

"Is it over?" Riley asked quickly getting back up.

"No idiot! It's intermission." Huey said. "You know this means a lot to Jazmine. Could you at least act like you care?" Huey said. Riley rolled his eyes and walked down the aisle back to the main foyer. Huey followed him but wasn't headed to the main foyer.

He casually made his way through the people and down the hallway where it led to backstage behind the auditorium. There were hundreds of stage sets and equipment. Huey had to literally climb through them. When he turned the corner, he almost got seen by oncoming directors. He hid behind the tree and waited until they were out of sight. When they were he kept going. He came upon the dressing room where the other swans dressed. There was a female dressing room and male dressing room. There were half naked girls getting ready for the third act. Half of them were complaining on how long they had to stand in that uncomfortable position and how they might have been noticed on messing up. Then Huey came to the soloist dressing rooms. He went all the way down the hallway and saw Jazmine Dubois taped on one. He immediately opened it stepped in.

"Surprise," Huey said unenthusiastically. Jazmine looked up in her mirror. She smiled hugely, turned around and hugged him tightly.

"Huey!" she screamed. Huey hugged her back and shushed her.

"Hey now I don't want ta get in trouble," he joked.

"How did you even get through security?" Jazmine asked.

"You call _that_ security?" Huey said. "If that's security, then the F.B.I. is like the Nazi." Jazmine laughed and hugged him again. Huey couldn't help but notice what she had on….a robe and nothing else! He wanted nothing more than to take her on that makeup counter right then and there. Jazmine separated from the hug and sat back down in her chair.

"So why did you come to visit?" Jazmine asked. Huey walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders and started to massage her.

"To just see you is all," he said softly. Jazmine loosened up to his touch. Her head tilted back and just enjoyed his talented hands.

"Is that _really_ all?" Jazmine asked. Huey bent down by her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"What do you think?" Huey said. He licked her earlobe and pulled away nibbling at it a bit. Jazmine shivered and melted in his hands. He started massaging bigger circles down her chest. Jazmine started to moan softly in his ear. He took that as a sign to go further. He slipped his hand under her robe and massaged her breast. Jazmine let out a slightly louder moan. She turned her head to him and kissed him tenderly. The kiss drove Huey wild as he reached down further and parted the robe between her legs. He grazed her soft thigh and slowly massaged upwards. Jazmine spread her legs further apart to let him. He was awfully close to her womanhood, but he wanted to tease her. Jazmine bit her lip as she raised her hips in the chair. Huey was right at her spot, until a knock came at the door.

"Jazmine!" Ms. Berkley yelled on the other side.

"Uhhh..Yea?" Jazmine yelled back trying not to sound obvious.

"You got 10 till part 3 starts!" Ms. Berkley said.

"O-okay!" Jazmine yelled back. They waited for the footsteps to fade away. They paused and looked at each other. Then they busted out laughing. "Well thanks for the perk up lover boy, but I still got a show to do," Jazmine said sarcastically pushing him back against the door.

"Don't act like you didn't want it," Huey teased. Jazmine rolled her eyes, gave him one last loving kiss and Huey was out the door. He was almost to the main foyer until BOOM! He ran into Darell.

"Aye nigga watch where you go…" Darell yelled but stopped as he realized who it was. Darell was as tall as Huey but wasn't as intimidating looking as Huey was so Darell had to be careful. Darell was more light skinned and had lighter brown eyes. He was quite the looker, which made Huey all the more nervous. He knew how Jazmine liked them "Caramel" guys. "Oh, Huey, uhhh….my bad," Darell said nonchalantly.

"You good," Huey said but didn't mean. Darell was about to walk away but stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing back here anyway?" he asked. Huey shrugged his shoulders.

"Just…visiting Jazmine," he said.

"Awh yea ya'll goin out now, I forgot. I see you bruh!" he said. Huey rolled his eyes. He knew damn well Huey and she were long in love before they even _thought_ about going out. "Man, I'm glad you got wit her some point in time. I was afraid I was gonna have to move in on her," Darell said. Huey just looked up at him with a death glare. "I mean, the way she dances with me and how beautiful she is…." Darell smiled and shook his head. "I'm honestly surprised I kept myself back." Okay, now Huey was _really_ trying to keep himself from killing this dude. Was he _seriously_ talking to him about going out with Jazmine and the physique of Jazmine? Oh hell naw.

"Well, I guess cockiness isn't exactly her type," Huey cracked on Darell. Before he could get the joke, Huey turned around and carefully got back to the foyer. He got himself a cup of water and entered the auditorium. Granddad was already sitting down reading the program. He sat down beside him and waited. Then he saw Riley and Cindy enter the auditorium. They separated to go to their seats, Riley with his hoodie over his shoulder dabbing at sweat on his neck and Cindy trying to tame back down her hair and fanning herself by popping her blouse. When Riley sat down, Huey could already smell a feminine perfume. He just stared at Riley.

"Nigga what?" Riley snapped. Huey shook his head. "Man don't hate! I saw you goin backstage to see yo boo!" Huey looked at him shocked. "Yeaaa I saw yo sneaky ass." Riley said. Huey rolled his eyes and continued to wait. When everyone was in their seats, the lights dimmed down again and the conductor came back out. The audience applauded and silenced down again.

The conductor raised his baton and conducted the band to start playing for act three. The curtains opened to the setting of the palace. Everyone was celebrating his 21st birthday and everyone was enjoying it but him. He was pacing impatiently. The queen approached him and demanded that he choose a princess to be his bride. Darell refused to dance with the princesses, for his true love would be arriving soon and that she did, or so he thought. With the sound of the attendance horns, in walked a mischievous party, led by the disguised Rothbart and his daughter Odile/Jazmine. Odile was disguised by Rothbart to look like Odette. She was the exact same-looking but in a black outfit, other than white. Her makeup was more black and darker which made her look all the sexier. The black swan was more sensual, daring, and feisty. When Darell asked for her to dance, she gladly excepted. When they got in their starting pose, Darell got behind Jazmine and placed his arm underneath hers which was out in front of her and one above her head. She was on one toe, with her opposite leg wrapped around the back of Darell. Before the music started, Darell saw Huey out in the audience and smiled devilishly at him, gripping her hip even tighter and pulling her even closer to him. Huey's hands gripped the armrests on either side of him, making them crack slightly.

When the music started, Jazmine looked back at Darell and smiled sensually before unwrapping her leg around him and pointing it out in front of her and then up above her head. She lowered her hands and grasped his arms as he turned them in a semi circle before she laid her head back on his shoulder and spun out of their embrace, teasing with Darell. She spun back to him, grabbed his hand and the two waltzed in sync. Every time Jazmine and Darell made some type of sensual move, Huey just wanted to jump on stage and rip his head off. This had to be the worst part of the ballet. When the two stopped waltzing, Darell stopped and pulled out the feather she left for him. Jazmine took the feather and gave it to her father. She then dove in Darell's arms, he spun her around his shoulders and held her head first to the ground and gripped her by her thigh and hip for the final pose of the dance. Everyone stood up and whooped and applauded for the two majestic dancers. Huey just stood up and clapped slowly. He had to admit, Jazmine was amazing, but Darell made it hard to enjoy. But he just shook it off. He wouldn't want to ruin her night all because of some cocky pretty boy.

When the final dance came, Jazmine spun non-stop on one toe, kicking her leg out every 3 counts to keep herself spinning. The audience applauded for her agility and endurance of her spinning. Then came Darell's turn to keep spinning. Then Jazmine joined in and spun with him. They stopped at the same time and Darell knelt down on one knee and held his hand out. When Jazmine was about to lower her hand, Rothbart stopped her and grabbed her hand and spun her with him. Rothbart asked Darell if he truly loves Odile/ Jazmine and Darell answered yes. Then Rothbart and Odile pointed to a window, where Odette, the white swan was flapping her arms and weeping. Darell realized his mistake. He has just doomed Odette to stay in her spell forever. Odile and Rothbart turned back to their bird like personnel and left Darell in his misery. Darell raced back to the forest to confront his mistake. The curtains closed and act three ended.

When the fourth act started, the curtains opened up to Odette/Jazmine dancing solemnly with her swan friends. They comforted her on what has just happened. Until Rothbart appeared and tried cursing Jazmine further. The swans stood together and protected their queen from the wrath of the evil sorcerer. When Rothbart disappeared, in came Darell searching for his doomed love. All swans swarmed around Jazmine, preventing Darell from seeing her, until Jazmine stepped out of the group. They danced once more and she easily forgave him. They embraced for a moment, until Rothbart appeared again. He separated the two and ordered Darell to leave the forest for Jazmine is doomed and shall be his swan forever. A battle occurred between Darell and Rothbart. Jazmine interfered and crossed her wrists, resembling shackles that could never be broken. She ran up a cliff and tiptoed on the edge, flapping her swan-like arms. She gazed upon her love's face, gazed upon the evil sorcerer's, and….then the audience. She saw Huey's face clear as day. He could see tears forming on her face, for the dancing and acting have become so real to her. She closed her eyes, rose her arms above her head and jumped in the lake. Darell, not able to live without his love, ran after her and jumped in the lake after her. Rothbart, overcame with the defeat of love, lost his powers and the remaining swans swarmed him and pushed him in the lake as well. Whereas the sun came up, shining its warm rays on the maidens' skin for the first time in however many years. And as the sun rose, so did the visible spirits of Jazmine and Darell embracing up to heaven for their love is now one. The curtains closed and the lights came back on. When the curtains opened back up, the swans were all in a line and bowed in sync. Next, out came Rothabart, who bowed as well. Then came the queen and rest of the ensemble. The conductor raised his hands for the orchestra to stand up and bow. Ms. Berkley came out on stage and bowed her head. Then, out came Darell and Jazmine. Their inner hands holding hands and their opposite hands out towards the audience. The applause immediately roared louder. When they reached the center of the stage, they let go hands, and bowed, Darell placing his hand over his heart, and Jazmine raising her arms above her head and kneeling down bending her arms backwards in a swan-like fashion. They stepped back smiled at each other and stepped forward again and bowed again. The whole staff locked hands and all bowed together a couple times. Then the PTA came and handed Jazmine a whole bouquet of flowers. She faced the audience and stepped up once more, knelt down and bowed her head. The whole audience went up another volume level. They just loved Jazmine's performance, absolute perfection. But it was Huey who clapped and hooted most earnestly. Never has he seen such beauty, such grace, such…BEAUTY! He was surprised he has never seen her dance like that before. She was _hypnotizing_. She deserved all the praise she was gonna get tonight…from him that is. When the curtains closed, the audience cleared the seats and went to the main foyer to greet the breathtaking staff.

* * *

**Ooooooh Darell better check himself. Huey bout ta get on dat ass lol. Told ya it was long lol. But yea this season was one of the most fun for me. I hope you like reading it. R&R plz! Working on Chapter 12 now.**


	12. Chapter 12:My Superhero

**Sorry i'm late. Basketball season has started and i've been busy with tryouts. So here it is! DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS! I'm really getting tired of having to say that lol. ENJOOYYY!**

* * *

Everyone was waiting eagerly in the foyer. They all wanted to congratulate the cast for their outstanding performance. There were cameramen, newspaper writers, news reporters, and even radio hosts. _Dang, Jazmine wasn't kidding about this ballet_, Huey thought. He stood by the wall and waited patiently. He was gonna see her back home, so no need to rush. But he had to admit, he was really anxious to see her. After the beautiful performance she put on, he never wanted to take his eyes off her again. A tap came upon his shoulder interrupting his thoughts.

"Uh…Huey?" said a familiar voice. Huey rolled his eyes for he already knew whose it was.

"What Tom," Huey said annoyingly.

"How are you doing?" Tom asked looking down at the ground.

"Peachy king," Huey said. Tom chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.

"So…uh.. I've been meaning to ask you," Tom said nervously. "How's Jazmine? I mean, I know she must be at the top of her game after a performance like that, but…how's she holding up?" Huey just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look,…I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now…but"

"Look, Tom, I could care less. In case you forgot, you came storming through the house only yesterday," Huey interrupted. Tom got a depressed look on his face. "And Jazmine has a strong mentality. She may have looked amazing up there, but deep down, I know she is still sore from your outburst….literally. If you want to know how she's doing, talk to her yourself." Huey said coldly. Tom walked back to his family who was still waiting eagerly to greet their star relative. Huey shook his head as he looked back among the waiting audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a director yelled among everybody. "I now present you to…the Swan Lake cast!" she announced. And around the corner, came the ensemble of swans, John, who played Rothbart, and April, who played the queen, and last but not least, Jazmine and Darell arm and arm. The audience hooted and hollered as they came around. The both of them waved at the audience as they walked through them. They then separated and went to their families. Jazmine's family all swarmed her with hugs and kisses. Her mother hugged her tightly and cried tears of joy. But when she got to her father, she stopped immediately.

"Jazmine…y-you were…amazing," Tom stammered. Jazmine smiled awkwardly. He opened his arms and Jazmine awkwardly stepped in and hugged him. In the middle of the hug, she could see Huey standing on the wall. She winked at him and he winked back. Jazmine and Tom separated, but when she looked into her father's eyes, there were tears about to form. "You were absolutely beautiful, honey," Tom said shakily.

"Thanks, Dad." Jazmine said. Tom wiped away his forming tears and sobered up.

"Well..ahem..uh..you better go mingle with everyone else, sweetie," Tom said. Jazmine smiled at him and immediately made her way to Huey, until an arm tugged her and she was pulled into a breathtaking hug by Cindy.

"Oh my God girl you were amazing!" Cindy exclaimed while squeezing the life out of Jazmine.

"Aaaghh..Cindy!...can't breathe!" Jazmine squeaked.

"Oh, sorry!" Cindy said as she released Jazmine.

"Careful, honey. She just got out of a curse, don't put her in another one," Clara McPhearson said. "Oh, Jazmine honey, that was amazing!" she said hugging Jazmine obviously more gently than her daughter.

"Thank you Mrs. McPhearson." Jazmine said.

"Jazzy you was killin it up der!" Cindy said. "Why didn't you tell me you danced?"

"It never came to mind I guess," Jazmine said distracted. She was looking for Huey, who was no longer on the wall. She looked some more through the crowd, and spotted him standing next to Granddad and Riley. "Aye, I'll catch up with you later. I gotta talk ta Huey." she said.

"Yeah, go on and talk to yo boo thang," Cindy teased. Jazmine smiled and rolled her eyes as she made her way through the crowd. People congratulated her and gave her handshakes on the way. As much as she appreciated everyone's kindness, SHE JUST WANTED TO SPEAK TO HUEY! She snuck up behind him and gave him a big hug, shocking the revolutionary.

"Hey stranger," Jazmine said teasingly. Huey turned around and hugged her back tightly.

"Hello cutie-pie! That was exemplary! You were a goddess on that stage," Granddad complimented.

"Thank you Mr. Freeman," Jazmine said. Granddad looked over at Riley and elbowed him.

"Oh..uh…good job," Riley said nonchalantly. Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"I'll take it," she said. She turned back to Huey, who was just staring at awe at her. "What?" she asked embarrassed.

"Jazmine," he took her hand. "You were…"

"Jazmine, there's reporters who wanna take pictures, come on!" Ms. Berkley interrupted. Jazmine rolled her eyes annoyingly. _Seriously?_ she thought. She looked at Huey, who just smirked and waved his hand at her for her to go on. Jazmine went with Ms. Berkley and met up with the rest of the cast.

All the cameramen got millions of pictures of Jazmine. Huey just stared at that beautiful smile. Her teeth were straight and blinding white. Her white tutu looked yellow compared to her bright smile. The cameramen then took pictures of all the swan crew, including Jazmine. They took pictures of all the swans and Darell and Jazmine in the center. Then they took pictures of John and Jazmine and the swans. Then some of just John and Jazmine, and where Huey got ticked off, Jazmine and Darell. The cameramen were suggesting them to get closer, to switch stances, and to look… _sexy_? Darell had no problem with that. He pulled her by the waist towards him like he did on the stage. Huey was fuming with rage.

"Come on Jazmine! He's your prince for goodness sake! Come on girl!" the reporters yelled. Jazmine just giggled and gave in. She held on to his hands around her waist and leant back against him. The cameramen hooted and whooped for them to continue. She turned around and faced him as they struck a pose that was in the play. "Do a move for us guys!" one yelled. Everyone agreed for them to do it. Jazmine and Darell shrugged their shoulders and did one. She stepped in front of him, she spun on one toe as he turned her by the waist. He then lifted her by the waist and thigh and hoisted her shoulder level. Everyone shouted and applauded. Huey has had enough. He took a couple steps through the crowd until a hand pulled him back by the shoulder.

"Bruh, chill. She knows what she's doing. She won't let it go any further," Riley cooled him down. Huey looked back at the two striking different poses and looked back at Riley. He HATED when Riley got to him. But he was right. Jazmine was able to handle her own decisions. But she could've fooled anybody by the way she was posing with Darell. She _was_ an actress after all. Huey stood back and calmed down.

As she stood there posing for the cameras with Darell, she just couldn't wait for it to end. Darell was getting _really_ handsy. He always did this. She told him to stop, and he said he would, but he keeps doing it. When they hit another pose, Darell caressed her butt?

"Darell…stop!" Jazmine whispered through her smile.

"What are you talking about?" Darell whispered back through her teeth. "I'm just…" he squeezed harder. "hitting the pose." She had had enough.

"Okay, guys that's enough for now," Jazmine announced getting out of the stance. Everyone groaned and stopped taking pictures. She looked back at Darell with a glare before walking out of the foyer to her dressing room to get ready to leave. Huey saw her stomping away, but also noticed Darell follow her. Nope, uh-uh, this was stopping now.

Jazmine went into her dressing room and stepped out of her tutu and pointe shoes. She put on her regular clothes and put her pointe shoes in her bag. She put her dresses in the garment bags, threw them over her shoulder, grabbed her bag and walked out the door. She didn't even walk 10 steps until Darell stopped her in her path.

"Darell, I don't have time for this," Jazmine said. Darell just stepped closer to her. "Move out of my way!" Jazmine tried stepping around him, but he only shifted over and blocked her again. "Darell, I've had enough of your shit, don't make me hurt you."

"Jazmine, you should be with me! Why are you with that stuck up and depressing stud? You deserve a _real_ man," Darell said. Jazmine just rolled her eyes. "And plus," he added while stepping WAY to close. "Don't act like I don't know how you feel when you dance with me." Jazmine shifted away from him, but he only followed. "I can feel you grindin and rubbin against me every time we touch. You KNOW its true."

"Is not!" Jazmine defended. "You're cocky and delusional. Now get out of my way! I'm done with you!" Jazmine said blowing past him. But she was stopped by Darell's hands around her wrist. He pulled her back into a hungry and sloppy kiss. Jazmine tried pushing him off, but he was stronger than her. She had no other choice. She kneed him in the crotch, making him bend down and grab himself, groaning in pain. She quickly picked up her bags and tried running down the hallway. But Darell caught her feet and tripped her. He got on top of her and pinned her arms down.

"STOP! GET OFF ME! DARELL STOP!" Jazmine screamed at the top of her lungs. He muffled her screams with his hands and used the other to lift up her shirt. Jazmine was kicking, hitting and scratching with all her might, but nothing seemed to shake him.

"Just sit back and enjoy it," he whispered.

"MMMMMMMM!" She screamed under his hand. He lifted her shirt all the way above her chest, exposing her bra. He was about to touch her until…WHAM! Darell flew back off of Jazmine. His head hit the floor which was followed by the rest of his body flinging over him. Jazmine looked up and saw Huey with the scariest look on his face she has ever seen. He knelt down beside her and caressed her cheeks.

"Jazmine, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Jazmine nodded. He helped her up and hugged her tightly. Jazmine was about to break down crying. He had just saved her from a potential rape. She didn't know what to think.

"Ughhhhh" Darell groaned getting up. Huey and Jazmine looked over at him. Huey broke out of the hug and ran over to him, kicking him back down to the ground. He grabbed his shirt and started to powerfully pummel his face in. He got back up and started to kick him ferociously in the stomach. Jazmine ran over to him and pushed him away from Darell.

"Huey, stop! STOP!" Jazmine yelled. Huey gave in and let her push him away. "I think he's learned his lesson. Just leave him there. Come on, we're leaving," Jazmine reasoned. She took his hand and led him down the hallway, kneeling down and picking up her things as they went. When they came back around the corner to the main foyer, the crowd had already died down. The only people there were Granddad, Riley, and couple of other cast members and their family members. They made their way over to Granddad and Riley.

"We need to leave…NOW!" Huey said. Granddad got a confused look on his face.

"What the hell happened to ya'll?" asked Granddad. Riley only smirked and sniggered.

"Pro'ly getting' it...OW!" Riley was interrupted by Huey's hand going upside his head.

"Granddad I'll explain later. We just need to leave." Huey said. Granddad nodded and led the three kids out the door and to the car. Riley sat in the front while Jazmine and Huey sat in the back. The ride was silent and awkward. Huey looked over at Jazmine who looked like a depressed dog from the ASPCA commercials looking out the car door. Jazmine could feel Huey's stare, but she couldn't bear to look at him. She was so ashamed. Why must she go through all of this? What has _she_ done? Everyone who said they cared about her always turned on her. Oh God! What if Huey turned on her? No, no, he couldn't! He promised he would never hurt her. He wouldn't hurt her, couldn't hurt her…shouldn't hurt her. She shook the idea out of her head. Huey WILL NOT hurt her. She loved him too much and he her. He couldn't possibly deceive her.

They reached the house and got out of the car. As they went in the house, Jazmine stormed up the stairs and immediately went to the bathroom.

"What's wit her? She was just fine at her ballet and now she is all mad" Riley said.

"Shut up Riley." Huey said sternly. Riley sucked his teeth and just went upstairs to his room.

"So what is _really_ up?" Granddad asked. Huey looked back at his grandfather and hesitated to answer. He really didn't want to tell Granddad her business. Cause then he will tell Tom, and Tom would come storming in here and yank Jazmine off his hands.

"She just got upset when her father left. He didn't say any promising words…and she just…got upset," Huey said. Granddad looked at him with a questioning look, but shrugged it off.

"Oh, well I don't blame her. After all that happened yesterday, she sure did put on a killer poker face tonight," Granddad said. "I'm goin ta bed. You should too." Huey nodded and went upstairs with Granddad. They went opposite ways and to their rooms. Huey could hear the shower running across the hall and knew it was Jazmine. So he just slipped off his shirt, got in his pajama pants, picked up a book and crawled into bed. He read a couple pages before he heard the water stop. Next, walked in Jazmine in a towel and still damp hair and skin. Huey looked at her but should have stayed looking at the book. Her long, smooth caramel brown legs reflected light from the lamp, her slender, muscular torso half showing through the towel, her hair, wavy and sticking to her shoulders and back made her look all the sexier. Jazmine realized his staring, and just looked down at the floor and blushed.

"I had to take a shower. I could still….feel him…on me," Jazmine said shakily. Huey closed the book and got out of bed. He walked over to her and held her cheek.

"Jazmine, don't worry. You're safe now. Nothing is going to happen," Huey softly said. He gave her a sweet peck on the lips and hugged her. As they embraced, he took in her sweet smell, the strawberry shampoo and conditioner she used, the cantaloupe and cucumber body wash, and her own personal sweet aroma, just Jazmine. Her scents all together just poisoned him with passion. He hugged her tighter, gripping the towel behind her. Jazmine hugged around his neck tighter too. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and kissed it slightly. Huey kissed her neck too, except more earnestly. Jazmine sighed at the feel of Huey's hot breath on her neck. They parted slightly to look in each other's eyes. They both looked at each other with such passion and want. After what happened tonight, they need each other more than ever. They leaned in and locked lips passionately and wrapped their arms around each other again. Huey bent down slightly and picked her up, holding her thighs. Jazmine's legs wrapped around his waist, supporting herself on him. Their eyes were locked in on the others with seriousness and flat out lust. He walked them over to his bed and laid her down as if she was the crown jewels, which she was to him. He hovered above her, supporting himself with his arms and kissed her hungrily. He then kissed down her jaw and down her neck. Jazmine gasped in his ear. She wrapped her arms around his head as he went lower.

"What is this still doing on?" he asked jokingly. Jazmine giggled as he ripped the towel off her body, exposing the body of pure heavenliness. Never before has her skin and body looked so beautiful to him. He looked back up to her face and smirked at her. She bit her lip and giggled. He bent back down and attacked her breasts. He nibbled and sucked her right nipple while caressing and pinching her left. Jazmine's back arched, begging him for more as she moaned. He gave the same attention to the left nipple before going lower. He kissed down her stomach, licking a trail down in between kisses. In every kiss, Jazmine gasped louder, her back arched higher, and her hips rose. When he reached her lower waist, he playfully pushed her back down on the mattress. Jazmine smirked down at him and bit her lip. He looked back at her with the same lustful look. He kept eye contact as he lowered his head between her legs. Right when he was about to start, he started kissing a trail up and down both thighs. He saw her face wrinkle in frustration. He chuckled at her reactions. He loved to tease her. It made him all the more turned on.

"Huey, please hurry!" Jazmine begged. Huey smiled devilishly. He blew on her swollen clit, making her moan loudly and frustratingly. "Oh.. !" she moaned. He thought she had had enough. He licked her from bottom to top with the tip of his tongue and fluttered his tongue of her clit when he reached the top. "Mmmm! Huey, more!" He wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold on to her rising and falling hips. He sucked on her entrance and stuck his tongue through. Jazmine now sat up in shock and gripped the sheets beside her in a knot. He flicked it all inside her, making her grab his head and pull him more into her. Jazmine's moans got louder and louder, and louder! Her back arched higher than ever, as she let out one more scream as her climax overcame her. Huey cleaned her flower of her juices before coming back up to her and kissing her forcefully.

"Your turn," Jazmine whispered as she rolled him over. Huey liked the sound of that. He laid back on his pillow and let her play with him. She kissed down his neck and down his chest. She then kissed every row of abs he had, all while keeping eye contact with him. That is what killed him the most. He could get hard from just staring into those big, sexy, emerald eyes. She got to the rim of his pants, and stroked the linen with her thumb and finger. She pulled them down and off his ankles, exposing his erect member. She crawled back up to his lap and took it in her hands. She gave it one long lick from the top, to the bottom, and back up again. Huey groaned softly. She took that as the cue to keep going. She put her mouth over the whole head and started to suck on his member. She went lower, and even lower, and bobbed her head up and down on his lap. Huey inhaled through his teeth and moaned in ecstasy as his woman went to work on him. He never knew Jazmine even knew how to do this. She was amazing! She added her hand and rubbed his member as she sucked on his head.

"Ssssss, ohhhh Jazmine," he moaned. Jazmine knew she was doing well, so she kept going. She took his whole member in his mouth…the ENTIRE thing. Huey's eyes popped out of his head as he threw his head back on the pillow. He could feel the back of her throat as she bobbed further and further on him. "Aahhh, shit Jazmine." She sucked harder and rubbed harder. His member was becoming extremely hard. She knew he was near. "Jazmine, ahhhhh…I'm gonna…come!" She sucked one final time, before she felt something creamy enter her mouth. She lapped up every drop on his member. She looked up to him and giggled for the shocked look on his face. "How did you learn to do that?" he asked. She crawled back on top of him and kissed him.

"Cindy," she said. "The girl makes it sound like a sport."

"Figures," Huey said as he reached for a condom in his nightstand drawer. She took it out of his hands and tore the square.

"But this I learned on my own," she said taking the condom out. She covered her teeth with her lips and put the tip of the condom in her mouth. She went back down to his member and placed the condom on his head. She then rolled the condom down on him using only her mouth. When it was fully on him, she lifted her head back up and smiled at him.

"You're just full of surprises?" Huey teased. Jazmine giggled as she positioned herself on his lap.

"You just wait," she said back. With that, she lowered down on his still erect manhood. Moans escaped both of their lips. Huey's hands instinctively found their way to her hips. Jazmine rocked slowly at first, gasping in ecstasy. Their eyes locked on one another's as she continued rocking on him. But a certain spot was hit, making her rock faster. Huey's hands gripped tighter around her hips helping her bounce more powerfully. "Oh..Huey…ahhhh..yesss!" she moaned. It was like her hips were taking their own action. She couldn't control them. It just felt so good.

"Jazmine…sss..mmmm….just like that baby" Huey moaned back. He grabbed her hips and forced them down on his lap as he thrusted upwards. This made the penetration go even deeper.

"Huey…shit….yes…go…deeper!" she screamed. Huey sat up and knelt on his knees, with her still on his lap. She was able to wrap her legs around him now, squeezing his waist. He brought her back down on his member and started thrusting upwards. Her head fell back and she gasped for air as cat-like moans came from her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as he held onto her by her back and thighs. He went deeper, and deeper, not ever wanting to stop. "AHHH…Hueyy…fuck me!..Yes!" Huey couldn't take it.

He wrapped his arm around her and swung her on the bed. He got back in between her legs and pushed into her again and immediately started penetrating faster and deeper. Jazmine's eyes rolled at the back of her head. "Huey…don't stop!" Jazmine pleaded while her arms wrapped around his lower back, where her nails were digging in. Huey laid down full on top of her. The two moaned louder. The skin-to-skin contact was more powerful than they expected. They could feel each other's body heat, their hearts beating as one, just being one together. Huey wrapped his arms beneath her and lifted her waist to him, making him go deeper. Jazmine's nails dug into his sweaty back even further as she felt him hit her spot. "Oh God!...Huey! Yes…right there..ahhhh…YES!" she screamed in pure bliss. Huey just loved to hear her voice. He loved pleasing her. The feeling of her smooth, silky body against his was just magical. It was all too much for him to handle.

"Jazmine…ssss….ahhhh…shit! I'm gonna…cum!" Huey shouted.

"Me…too..ahhh…oh…GOD!" she screamed. "I want to come with you Huey! Please…harder..Huey…Harder!" she pleaded. Huey thrusted as hard and deep as he could for the last couple of pumps. He gave a final thrust, shouting as he did.

"OHH, JAZMINE!" Huey shouted.

"AAHHHH, HUEYYYY!" Jazmine screamed.

Jazmine's legs were as tight as ever around his waist, stunned from the powerful climax that overtook them. Huey collapsed on her as he came down from it. He laid there with her, their arms still wrapped around one another, panting and wheezing together.

"I love you," Jazmine whispered. Huey lifted his head and looked in her eyes.

"I love you too," Huey whispered back. They shared a final and gentle kiss. Never have they thought they would make love like that before. They just needed each other more than ever, and they gave it to each other. Huey carefully took off the condom, and threw it in the wastebasket. He got under the covers with her and pulled her to him. Jazmine wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his neck.

"Thanks for tonight Huey." Jazmine whispered.

"Which part?" Huey joked. Jazmine giggled into his neck.

"Both," she answered. Huey chuckled too. He reached over and turned off the light. They fell asleep peacefully, ready for another stressful day of school in the morning.

* * *

**HUEY TO THE RESCUEEEE LOL. I mean honestly? This couple is too romantic. Don't you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13:Lurking Shadows

**OMG I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've just been really busy and I haven't had time to get back to the story. I really appreciate you guys reading my story so far and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter. It's not very long but it is graphic. It kind of takes a dark turn. DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS! Enjoy guys! :)**

* * *

Huey and Jazmine lay in bed together, in each other's arms. But Jazmine started shifting uncomfortably in her sleep. Her eyes winced and she groaned in frustration. She rolled out of Huey's embrace and turned on her other side, sighing in horror. Her head swayed from side to side, trying to rid herself of the nightmare taking over her.

"_You can't escape me," whispered a voice. Jazmine was running through the midst, not knowing where she was going nor what or who she would meet. She was just running. "You belong to me," the voice whispered a little louder._

"_Get away from me!" Jazmine screamed. "What do you want from me!" She ran even faster. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a manly shape running alongside her. She couldn't outrun him. Every time she sped up, he would speed up. She had had enough of this. She stopped in her tracks and lunged out at the figure, but the man was too quick. He jumped out of the way and blocked her attacks. She kicked and jabbed but she couldn't get a hit on him. The man chuckled._

"_Hehe. Such fire and strength," he grabbed her arm and held her in place. "Such great qualities for an apprentice." He flung her arm in a circle as did her body following and she crashed to the ground, earning a grunt from Jazmine. She laid there on the ground gasping and trembling. __**Apprentice? What is going on? **__Jazmine thought._

"_Who are you?" she asked fearfully. The figure turned around and looked at her on the ground._

"_I guess you could refer to me as…The White Shadow," he stated calmly. Jazmine stood up in shock. No it couldn't be true. _

"_But…Huey stopped…" _

"_Yes, Huey stopped believing in me a long time ago," he interrupted. "But that doesn't mean that I never existed." Jazmine was dumbfounded. How could this be?_

"_No! You are just a pigment of my imagination. And you always were!"_

"_That's where you're wrong Ms. Dubois," Shadow said. He dissolved into an airy form and became invisible. "I was real, and still am." Jazmine looked around frantically, trying to find out where his voice was coming from. "The reason why Huey stopped believing in me was because I decided that he was too weak for my taste," he said, his voice surrounding Jazmine. "So I stopped bothering him."_

"_Why have you come back?" Jazmine asked. "Leave me and Huey alone!"_

"_Oh, but it is not Huey I'm after," he stated. He turned back into his human form and walked up behind her and bent down to her ear. "I'm here for you." Jazmine immediately swung behind her only to be blocked again. She gave a whole roundabout of moves but was unsuccessful. He pinned her down on the ground. "Huey had nothing to offer me, but YOU Jazmine," he said calmly. Jazmine struggled under his grip. She pulled and pushed and shoved but she couldn't shake him. "You have traits that no other pupil has, and that is Hate," Jazmine stopped struggling. "Hate, Anger, and Hurt. All the things that will lead you to become a powerful apprentice to me." He loosened his grip and got off of her. Jazmine stood up quickly._

"_You are sick! I will never work for you! Huey is stronger than you and I would never betray him and he would never betray me," She yelled. _

"_Oh Jazmine Jazmine Jazmine," Shadow sighed. "Sweet little naïve Jazmine. Didn't you say the same thing about your father?" Jazmine all of a sudden began seeing images of her father when she was a little girl. Him pushing her on a swing, giving her piggy back rides, and getting her ice cream. "About Darell?" Jazmine then saw images of Darell dancing with her, helping her with her steps, them kidding around at practice, and him comforting her during harsh criticisms. Jazmine's eyes watered up at these images. She crouched down and sobbed with her face in her hands. "Yes, that's what I thought Jazmine. They hurt you," The images turned to Tom hitting Jazmine in the face. "Deceived you," Then they turned to Tom hitting Sarah. "And took advantage of you." Last, they turned to Darell molesting her. "You really think Huey won't do the same. He doesn't want you, he doesn't need you. You are just as useless to him as you were when you two were 10." The images turned to Huey and Jazmine up on the hill with the tree. Huey had just told Jazmine that he had no friends. He trusted absolutely no one and not even her. He left her on that hill crying and shouting. _

_Jazmine's eyes flared up. She looked up from her hands and stood up. "SHUT UP!" she shouted as she jumped out at him. She tackled him and pummeled his face. Only to find that he had turned into his air shape again. He stood behind her and chuckled again. _

"_Just as I said. Full of hate," Shadow said. Jazmine stayed crunched over gasping, looking at the ground. This couldn't be happening. He was lying. This was only a dream…that she couldn't wake up from. "You remember what I said. Once you've changed your mind, you know where to find me," he said walking away. "Because I'm not that far away as you might think." Jazmine turned around to say something but he was gone. She sat there crunched over, sobbing and gasping. She wanted to kill him for what he said. She was so full of anger she didn't know what to do with herself. Her gasping became shorter and shorter, until she let out the loudest and most frightening scream._

She woke up with a start, to see herself on the complete other side of the bed, facing towards the door. She was starting to sweat and was gasping heavily. She looked at the clock that said 5:20 am. Only 10 more minutes until the clock rang. She looked over to the other side of the bed to see Huey sleeping peacefully. She snuggled back to his side of the bed and laid next to him, wrapping her arms around his side and back, and laid her head on his shoulder. She stared at his rising and falling, muscular chest and stomach, and into his closed brown eyes. No, it wasn't true. He was lying. Nothing can change her mind about Huey, her love of her life, her savior, her mentor, her everything. She smiled and relaxed against his smooth skin. Huey subconsciously wrapped his arms around her too, bringing her close to him. Jazmine smiled and just laid there with him for another 7 minutes.

It was a dream, and nothing more, she thought.

However, a gust of midst flew by the draped windows and smirked at her, and flew away.

* * *

**Oooooooo scary. Will Jazmine give in to The White Shadow's evil plans? Keep reading! **

**R&R R&R R&R R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14:In Denial

**WAZZAAAAAP! Here's Chapter 14! A bit of smut in this one. I thought you guys deserved a lil sumthin sumthin since its been a while *wink wink* lol. But yea Hope you enjoy this one. DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS! Enjoy ya'll!**

* * *

Huey woke up to the loud and obnoxious alarm clock. He groaned at the noise as he reached over to the nightstand to turn it off. When he turned back around, he saw that Jazmine was gone. He sat up but winced as he did. He reached back to his left shoulder blade where a stinging sensation of four fingernail marks sat. He felt the same stings and marks on his right hip and mid back area.

_Goddamn, _he thought. But at the same time he smirked and chuckled to himself. Last night was just flat out amazing, the best in fact. The way she touched him and held him in ways he's never been touched before. Her smooth silky skin against his rough muscles made him flinch at the thought. He was afraid that he might die if he ever lost that touch, that scent, that taste, and sound of Jazmine. It was something he could never get enough of. Jazmine was the only thing worth living for to him. If he lost her, he lost everything.

His thoughts were interrupted by the delicious smell of eggs, bacon, and hash browns. He hurried up and got dressed and combed out his afro. He went to the bathroom and quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth. When he was fully ready, he went downstairs and into the kitchen. Just as he expected, Jazmine was there, dividing the food on four plates. Huey leaned on the wall, crossed his arms and just took in the beauty of the young woman standing in front of him. Her hair in two usual pigtail puffballs, not as poofy as when she was 10, but more tamed down, her slender and fit torso which was covered by a tight fitted, cotton floral shirt, her slim waist and muscular thighs clothed by Capris leggings and to top it off, her sparkling gold flats. He could see the golden heart necklace he gave her hanging down her long neck. GOD she was just mesmerizing.

When she was finished putting the food on the plates, she put the pots and pans in the sink and started washing them. Huey slowly walked up behind her and placed his hands around her hips. Startled, Jazmine elbowed him behind her and swung him in front of her and pushed him to the sink.

"OH MY GOD! Huey I'm so sorry!" Jazmine said quickly and backing off of him. Huey just stood there slumped backwards on the sink baffled by what had just happened. "I-I don't know what came over me. I didn't k-know you were there. I'm s-so sorry!" she stammered.

"Jazmine? A-are you okay?" Huey asked standing back up and walking towards her. He held her shoulders softly and looked in her eyes. Jazmine was shaking frantically and her eyes started to water. She looked away from him and looked at the ground and started sobbing. Huey just pulled her in close and held her. Jazmine wrapped her arms tightly around his back. "Is it Darell?" he whispered in her ear. Jazmine solemnly nodded in his chest, knowing full well that that was not the reason why she was so afraid. "Jazmine you don't have to worry about him anymore. I guarantee you he won't hurt you again." He said calmly.

He pushed her shoulders back and separated them and lifted her chin to meet her gaze. "I will protect you okay?" Jazmine smiled a bit as she looked in his eyes. Something about them just always makes things better. But at the same time, how could he protect her from a man that doesn't exist, but at the same time does in her own mind. She nodded anyway. He pulled her chin with his fingers and met her lips to his in a soft loving kiss. Jazmine pulled him closer to her, as did he on her shoulders.

"Uh-uh ya'll ain't bout ta do dat in da kitchen where I eat!" Riley said coming in to the kitchen. "Damn! Who cooked?" he said as he took a plate of food. Jazmine rolled her eyes and raised her hand as she took two plates from the counter for her and Huey. "Damn guh! Huey you best keep dis one! Da bitch can cook!" he said stuffing a forkful of hash browns in his mouth. Huey gave him a death glare for calling her that, but shook it off and took the plate Jazmine handed to him.

"I smell bacon!" Granddad exclaimed as he came walking down the stairs, cane in hand.

"You smelled right, Mr. Freeman," said Jazmine handing him the last plate. He took it thankfully.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you cutie pie," Grandad said smiling.

"I've been told," Jazmine said looking over her shoulder towards Huey. Huey smirked putting a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

"Yea I bet she has," Riley busted in. "Don't think Huey's _ever_ had anyone like her sucki…AGHHH!" Riley's comment was interrupted by Huey's fist going into his gut.

"Shut the hell up Riley!" Huey retorted.

"Will you two niggas stop fighting for once! I'm too old ta be hearin ya'lls loud ass mouths!" Granddad yelled. "I'm goin back ta bed. Ya'll go on and get ta school," he said putting the rest of his breakfast in the refrigerator.

Everyone finished their breakfast and hopped in Dorothy. They drove to Cindy's and picked her up and dropped Riley off at the middle school.

As the three drove to the high school, Jazmine saw something out her window. The White Shadow was standing on the corner of the street. Was it? No, it couldn't be!... It was!

"Huey, stop the car!" Jazmine screamed. Huey stomped on the brakes and pulled the car to a halting stop, nearly causing cars behind them to rear end them.

"Jazmine what the fuck!?" Cindy shouted.

"Jazmine, what the hell has gotten into you!" Huey shouted.

"The man! T-the man from my…" she started. But when she turned back around to see the corner, Shadow was no longer there.

"The man from what Jazmine?" Huey asked. Jazmine turned back around in her seat. She looked at Huey who gave her a questioning look back. But she just looked at the ground.

"Nothing, it was just my imagination," she said solemnly.

"You mean we nearly got in a wreck cuz of yo fairy tale ass imagination?!" Cindy yelled. "I ain't dat desperate ta meet Jesus, Jazmine."

"Jazmine are you sure you're okay?" Huey asked a little worried.

"I'm fine Huey. Let's just go," Jazmine answered. Huey gave her one last worried look before putting the car in drive and continuing their drive to the school.

When they parked, Jazmine immediately got out and started walking to the school without a word. Huey and Cindy walked in front of the car and just looked at her walking.

"You know what's going on?" Huey asked her.

"I was bout ta ask you dat," she answered back. There was a short pause before Cindy figured it out. "What did you do wrong Fro Boy?" Huey gave her a confused look.

"What the hell do you mean Cindy," he questioned.

"You know….what did you DOO wrong," she asked again. Huey gave her his famous look and started walking to the school. Cindy walked after him. "Mmmmhmm, I knew it."

"For your information, I didn't do anything wrong. She's just a little shook up about her dad and stuff," he partly lied. "Besides, did it _sound_ like I was doing anything wrong to her last night," he knowingly asked. Cindy just looked him up and down.

"Someone's a little cocky." She retorted. Huey rolled his eyes and walked with her in the school with her until they separated into their grade hallways. Huey found Jazmine at her locker. He tapped her shoulder, earning a flinch from her. Jazmine quickly turned around and sighed when she saw him.

"Can you stop creepin up on me, Huey?" she asked.

"Since when have you been so skiddish?" he asked back. Jazmine gave him a dumb look.

"I'm not skiddish. What are you talking about?" she played.

"Jazmine don't lie to me," he said. "Tell me whats bothering you." He said softly caressing her arm. Jazmine looked into his eyes, and opened her mouth to say something.

"I-I-um," she started. "I've just been…" she broke eye contact with him and looked down the hallway, where Darell stood with his arm in a cast wrapped around his shoulder. As if he felt her stare, Darell stared back at her and gave her an evil smirk. Jazmine's eyes began to water. Her nightmare began to fill her head. Maybe Shadow was right about Darell.

Huey turned around and looked where she was staring. Darell's smirk immediately disappeared. But Huey had already seen it. Huey started walking down the hallways towards him but Jazmine stopped him. "Huey, stop," Jazmine said pulling his arm. "You already made your point last night."

"Obviously not, Jazmine. If he is still harassing you, then I haven't proven my point," he said striding more towards Darell.

"Huey, please!" Jazmine pleaded pulling more forcefully on his arm. "Please, stop!" Huey gave in and let her pull him back. "Come on, let's go to class," she suggested leading them to their first class.

"Why are you protecting him," Huey asked.

"I'm not protecting him! I'm protecting you," Jazmine answered.

"From what, Jazmine?" Huey asked agitated.

"From….ughhhh nevermind!" Jazmine retorted frustratingly. She walked into the class first and plumped down on her seat. Huey sat down next to her and just let her be.

He didn't know what was going on and he was going to find out. Everything was just fine last night with them. Did she not trust him when he said he would protect her? Was she still scared about her father? He didn't know. It hurt him to see her down. He's never seen her like this before. But he was going to figure out why.

The rest of the day, they hardly spoke. They talked a bit at lunch but that was about it. Until 3rd block, Huey finally fessed up.

"Okay, Jazmine look," he started. "I don't know what's going on with you but I want to know. I want to help you. But you have to trust me."Jazmine sighed and shook her head.

"Huey, I am fine. You don't need to…"

"No you're not Jazmine!" he softly shouted. "You slammed me into the sink this morning, you're seeing things, and you are jumpy and nearly paranoid," he said. "You can't tell me that there's nothing wrong."

"Well I just did," Jazmine retorted. "It's your problem if you don't believe me."

"I don't have to believe you, cuz I _know_ you're lying to me," Huey said back. Jazmine looked at him. His face was stern and serious. She started to get nervous.

"I-I'm just…." Jazmine paused. Huey motioned her to continue. "I'll tell you tonight after our practice." Huey just sat back in his chair.

"Why can't you tell me now?" he asked.

"Cuz I don't want to say it out loud in school okay?" Jazmine answered. Huey sighed and nodded. He sat back up and held her hand.

"I knew you were lying," he joked. Jazmine smacked his arm.

"Shut up," she giggled.

"You can't hide nothing from me Jazmine Dubois," he joked some more.

"That's what you think," Jazmine said flirtatiously.

"Oh yea?" Huey hinted before he started tickling her waist.

"Hahahaha! Huey stop!" Jazmine shouted. They rustled at their shared desk before an unliked face walks up to them.

"Hey Huey," said Siri, the high school slut. She was brown skinned, a little darker than Jazmine, and had long, straight black hair. She had light brown eyes and plump dark pink lips. She wore a cut off tank top that showed her unflat muffin top of a stomach, and booty shorts that showed her hammy thighs and calves. Her hair was in a sloppy bun and had silver pins in it. Huey took one look at her and he went from a soft smirk that only showed for one person in the world, to his famous glare that showed for everyone else, _especially_ this person. He just tilted his head at her. Jazmine looked her up and down and rolled her eyes. "Couldn't help but see you two over here all flirty and what not,"

_Of course you couldn't, you just had to jump in and ruin it,_ Jazmine thought.

"But I thought I'd take this as an opportunity ta invite you to my party this Friday. Since school ends next Monday, I thought it would be cool ta have it this weekend," Siri said. Huey looked over at Jazmine who was just staring at Siri as if Siri was a wet flea bitten dog. When Huey turned back around and was about to refuse, Jazmine jumped in.

"Oh, _my_ boyfriend and I would LOVE to come to your party," Jazmine said sarcastically. Siri shifted her gaze from Huey to Jazmine and grunted.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You two are a thing now," Siri lied. "That's okay. _Anything _is bound ta happen at my parties." She hinted as she walked away. Jazmine gripped the edge of their desk as her breathing increased.

"….bitch," Jazmine muttered. Huey looked at her smirking. "What?"

"Jealous much?" Huey teased.

"Of what? _That _hoe?! Please! What do I have to be jealous of that loose pussied nappy headed tramp?" she sassed. Huey threw up his hands in defense.

"Ok ok you win," he said.

"Yea, that's right," Jazmine said while winking. They chuckled together before class ended.

Jazmine went to dance class where she was congratulated again by her fellow dancers who swarmed her with high fives and hugs. Thank God Darell wasn't there. Or else she might have to kill somebody. When they got done with their sessions, the last bell rang and everyone headed out the door.

Jazmine and Huey walked to the car holding hands where they met Cindy.

"Well, look at ya'll," Cindy teased. "Looks like someone made up."

"First of all we weren't fighting," Huey retorted. "We just needed to talk."

"What kind of talking are we talkin bout here," Cindy hinted.

"You're disgusting," Jazmine said as she got in the passenger seat.

They drove to the middle school and picked up Riley who did nothing but have a PDA party in the backseat with Cindy the whole time. Huey just grimaced and rolled his eyes at them. Jazmine just smirked.

"You know you can get strep swapping spit like that," Huey said.

"Nigga shut up and just drive," Riley retorted. "Shid, I'm the one who is at least hittin my pussy right, no homo."

"Jazmine grab the wheel," Huey growled.

"What?" Jazmine asked. But she didn't have time to be answered. Huey let go of the wheel and reached back to the back seat and started punching Riley. She immediately grabbed hold of the wheel and steered recklessly.

"Nigga….get…the fuck off me!" Riley shouted. Huey sat back up and turned around. Jazmine just looked at Huey whose nostrils were flaring and eyes huge with anger. Riley's lip was busted and clothes were rustled. Huey dropped off Cindy but Riley got out with her. "I got _you_ at home, nigga." Huey just flipped the bird and drove off.

"Ready for practice?" Huey asked. Jazmine nodded and they drove to the football field.

When they got out, Huey opened the trunk and got out their usual gear.

"I think we can just work on hand to hand today. No swords," he suggested. Jazmine nodded in agreement. Huey took off his T shirt and just left on his wife beater. Jazmine got a good glimpse at him and looked him up and down and smirked. "What?"

"Nothing," she lied. But he already knew. He smirked back at her and led them to the center of the field.

They stood opposite of each other and bowed. They took their stances and began battle. Huey went first and did a series of hits and kicks. Jazmine blocked all of them. She then took the offensive and kicked at his face. Huey ducked and grabbed one of her legs, and swung her around him and threw her. Jazmine landed on her hands and feet like a tiger. She lunged out at him and went in for a punch. Huey then grabbed her arm and held it there. He smirked at her and brought her arm around his neck, holding her waist with his other arm.

"What kung fu move is this 'Master' Freeeman?" Jazmine asked sarcastically.

"Seduction," Huey answered.

"Oh really," she stated as she jabbed into his gut.

"Aaaghhh Damn!" Huey shouted.

"I believe it is _I _who seduced_ you_," she retorted. She went in for another hit but Huey blocked it and gave her a roundabout of moves all which Jazmine blocked but was unsuccessful for the last one where Huey kicked her in the right rib. She flew back into the grass and landed on her side. When she got up, her shirt was torn. She then rose the shirt above her head where she only stood with a black sports bra on. Huey just stared at that amazing stomach. Jazmine blushed a bit. "What?" she asked in a mocking tone of when he asked the same thing. Huey just shook his head.

"Nothing," he stated while still staring at the amazing body in front of him.

Jazmine ran to him doing a cartwheel and 2 front flips, where when she finally faced him she tried to kick him but, again, Huey grabbed her leg. This time he pulled her leg into his side where his pelvic bone met hers and he laid her down on the soft grass.

"Huey," Jazmine said in between heavy breathing. "What are you doing?"

"It's halftime," he retorted naughtily staring at her rising and falling chest where her golden necklace rested.

"Why do I get the sense that you're not taking this practice seriously?" she knowingly asked while resting her hands on his chest and shoulders.

"Maybe because my trainee is so…" he inhaled through his teeth while looking at the body beneath him. "sssss damn distracting." He tightened his grip on her hips. Jazmine bit her lip and raised her hips to meet his.

"I thought teachers weren't supposed to get romantically involved with their students," Jazmine teased.

"This student is an exception," Huey whispered as he leaned down and gave her a tender and smothering kiss. Jazmine accepted by slipping her tongue in his mouth. She placed her hand on his midback and pulled him to her making their sweaty stomachs touch. She moaned at their skin to skin contact making Huey overwhelmed with lust. He began to explore her awesome body with his hands, caressing her soft stomach and bottom, then getting to her _area_.

"But this student…" she grabbed his afro and pulled him back. "rather play by the rules." She stated with a smirk as she brought up her knee and kneed him in the side.

"Aaaghh Shit!" Huey shouted. Jazmine then brought both knees up to her chest and kicked him off of her.

Huey smirked at her playing hard to get. She got back in her stance, and made a come- here motion with her finger lustfully. He evilly smirked at her and lunged at her swiping at her face. Jazmine ducked at his moves and made jabs of her own, successfully hitting her target.

But he stopped her attacking and grabbed her arm and spun her around so that his back was to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back to him. Jazmine bit her lip and pressed her bottom back against his waist. Huey's mouth attacked her neck, biting and sucking softly. Jazmine gasped and reached back and pushed his head further into her neck. One of Huey's hands explored her chest while the other was headed down there. Jazmine's gasps got heavier and his hands got closer, before she turned around and tackled him to the ground, straddling him on the ever so soft grass. They both giggled and kissed each other again. Huey wrapped his arms around her, one arm around her back and the other around her bottom, grounding her to him. When she came up for air, he was the first to speak.

"Let's go," he whispered. She nodded in agreement and they both got in the car and headed towards Timid Deer Lane.

* * *

"So what was bothering you Jaz?" Huey asked holding her in his arms, stroking her back. She sat up and looked him in the eyes. She smiled softly and sighed.

"Nothing." She admitted. "Nothing anymore." Huey smirked at her.

"You sure?"

She kissed him softly on the lips. "Yes, I'm sure." She cuddled back into his arms, and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**3:04 am**

"You sure?" Shadow whispered.

Jazmine's eyes snapped open.


	15. Chapter 15:The Meeting & the Questioning

**Hello everyone. I hoped you liked my last chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Just gonna answer a question real quick: To Curious reader, The White Shadow is a spy agent that was sent to stalk Huey in the 1****st**** season, episodes "The Real," and "It's Goin Down". Huey tried to tell Granddad and Riley about him but they didn't believe him. Huey just decided it was his imagination, but no matter how hard he tried to believe it, he kept showing up. So here's chapter 15. DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS! Here we go!**

Jazmine's eyes shot open as she sat up in the bed. She looked around quickly gasping as she did. She looked down at Huey laying down beside her. She sighed and laid back down next to him. When she nuzzled back into his arms and relaxed, she heard Shadow's voice again.

"You sure?" he asked.

This time Jazmine sat up even quicker. When she looked at the head of the bed, Shadow stepped out of the dark corner of the room and into the light that was allowed by the curtains hanging from the window. Jazmine covered herself with the sheets.

"Do I look like 'nothing'?" he said softly walking up to the foot of the bed.

"Stay back," Jazmine said strongly but softly enough to not wake Huey up.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of 'nothing' Jazmine," Shadow taunted still walking up to her. Jazmine tightened her grip around the sheets shielding her.

"I'm not. Because you ARE nothing," Jazmine retorted. With that Shadow floated over to her and took hold of her neck, pushing her back on the bed. Jazmine choked and tried removing his grip but was unsuccessful.

"Does this feel like nothing?" he asked knowingly, while tightening his grip. Jazmine gasped and gagged, her legs shifting and pounding the bed. "In 10 minutes you WILL meet me up at the hill and we shall talk," he stated. "If not," he tightened his grip even tighter. Jazmine squeaked and gagged harder. "Understand?" Jazmine nodded, on the verge of tears.

Then all of a sudden, when the curtains flowed removing the light for a second and revealing it again, he was gone. Jazmine took in a huge breath, coughing and hacking as she regained her oxygen. She massaged her throat. She looked over at Huey who was still sound asleep. She crawled over to his side of the bed and rested her cheek on his shoulder. Her eyes watered as she rose her head and kissed him on the cheek. Her tear fell on his cheek as she shifted her lips to his, kissing him softly.

She then got up off the bed and got dressed. She pulled her hair up and slipped on her shoes. When she was completely dressed, she walked to the bed, and looked under it, pulling out Huey's sword. She pulled it out of its case only to see her eyes looking back at her on the spotless, shining metal. Something was changing in her eyes. They used to be a light and innocent green. But now, they were getting a tad darker, as if she saw the world differently. Looking into that sword, she saw that her eyes' reflection glared at her. Jazmine pushed the sword back into the case in shock. She shook the image out of her head as she strapped the sword around her back. She walked to the door and opened it, but looked back to see Huey still sleeping. She sighed and turned back around and walked through the door, closing it behind her silently.

Jazmine walked up the big hill not knowing what awaited her. As the tree that stood on the top of the hill got bigger and bigger, so did the memories of all the times Huey had hurt her feelings on that hill. He told her that he didn't trust anyone, not even her. He had told her there was no tooth fairy, that she was so dumb and naïve, and that she didn't have any friends. Jazmine shook the memories out of her head. All that didn't matter anymore. They were together now and all those things he said to her when they were younger were nothing. He loved her with his heart and soul. She just had to keep reminding herself that. But how much longer could she?

When she reached the top, no one was there. She walked around the tree and back again. She looked over the city below her. Orange and yellow lights mixed with the moonlight's aura.

"Beautiful isn't it," Shadow said beside her. In one swift motion, Jazmine removed the sword below her and swiped it at his side, only to be met with the sound of metal. Shadow had blocked her attack with a sword of his own. The blade wasn't silver, but it was black, and engraved with silver in the shape of a dragon. The sword was definitely intimidating.

"What would _you_ know about beauty," Jazmine retorted. Shadow swung at Jazmine but she blocked it as well.

"I picked the right girl to be my apprentice didn't I," he said back. Jazmine went wild and did a series of moves with her sword. Shadow blocked them all effortlessly.

"I will never be your apprentice," Jazmine shouted. "You are a man of destruction and chaos." She lunged at him with her sword, but he turned into his air shape and disappeared. Jazmine looked around frantically. "Too afraid ta face me yourself? Coward!" she shouted out.

"I'm just admiring your fury within you is all," he said looking down at her from a branch. She immediately turned around faced him with her sword pointed to him.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Jazmine asked. Shadow floated down from the tree.

"Isn't it obvious?" he stated. "You belong to a greater power who will give you so much more than that horrible excuse for a terrorist."

Jazmine went in for an attack but Shadow blocked it and swiped at her arm and left hip. Jazmine shouted in pain but kept going. She tried to get a hit on him but he kept attacking her back. He slashed her on her ribs, her thigh and shoulder. Jazmine fell to the grass shouting and gasping in pain. But then her pain turned worse when something in the cuts deepened the sting and started swarming all around her body.

"What you feel is a special venom I infused my sword with." He informed kneeling down to look at her squirming body. "Cool isn't it?" he teased. "While you're laying there, why don't you just listen to me for a change," he said standing back up. "You don't really think he loves you do you?" he asked circling her. "He manipulated you into loving you, just to humiliate you and hurt you." Jazmine started to tear up as she felt her body flinch and squirm.

"You're... w-wrong. He would never…"

"Hurt you?" he interrupted. "May I remind you of the accident he impaled on you?" he asked as he ripped a trail down her shirt on her back, but not cutting her skin. Jazmine flinched even harder as she felt the cool air on her back tingling her scar. "He didn't have to gash you like that, but instead, the darkness overtook him and thought you deserved it."

Jazmine was now crying. Was he right? He couldn't be.

"You try so hard to fight the thought, but you know I'm right," he said. Jazmine's body was now going numb, her breath was shortening and her heart was picking up pace. He kneeled down to her again and removed his sunglasses. Jazmine stared into his silver hazel eyes. What frightening and chilling feeling she got looking into his eyes! "And in time, you will come to find he is just as careless and hurtful as the other men of your life." With that, his hand glowed a blue color and he placed them on her wounds, cleansing them and healing them. Jazmine gasped and got a feeling of relief. She looked at her arms and sides, where the wounds were completely healed. No scars or marks or anything. She looked back into his eyes. I will leave you with that scar on your back to remind you of what he did, and what he could never do to make up for it, and as well, how I could care for you much better than he."

He stood back up and held his hand out to her to help her up. Jazmine just glared, picked up her sword and stood up on his own. "I expect to hear back from you before the end of the week. Or I _will_ be back," he said. Then in a flash, he was gone. Jazmine stood there shivering until she walked back to the tree and sat down against it. She looked down at the city and thought for a moment.

_What if he's right? If he could help me better than Huey could, what does that say about Huey? He _**intentionally **_hurt me and couldn't make up for it. All those times he's hurt me and he's never said he was sorry. I don't even think sorry is in his vocabulary. It can't be true…it can't be. _

The sun had started to rise and set a light purple color through the sky. Jazmine thought she had better get back home. She put Huey's sword back in its case and wrapped it around her back before she started walking back to Woodcrest. She walked in the house and gently closed the door. She walked up the stairs and stepped into Huey's room. He was exactly the way she had left him. She looked at the clock and it said 5:10 exactly. She put the sword back under his side of the bed and went back to her side of the bed. She undressed herself, throwing her torn shirt in the trash can, unleashed her hair, and got in bed with him back in her birth suit.

But this time, she didn't snuggle back up with him.

* * *

**Is Jazmine questioning Huey's loyalty and her becoming an apprentice to The White Shadow? Keep reading to find out! Read and Review plz!**


End file.
